The real Serena
by Serenity6456
Summary: Serena wasn't really from Juban, what if she was acctually from Black Forest. She grew up learning how to fight and be a true warrior, but than She was taken away...
1. The Beginning

A car was traveling down the street at night, it was stormy and hard to see. The new family was almost home from the hospital, they were taking there baby girl home. They soon arrived in the forest which is where they stayed it was private and secluded from the rest of the world and the parents : Fredrick and Cathline liked it that way.  
They were planning on big things for thier little girl.  
They arrived home and put thier new child to bed than cuddled up by the fire as the storm raged on outside, when sunddenly all the power went out. The couple thought that it was just the storm and than a window broke in the other room the peieces of glass crashed to the room. Fredrick got up he thought it was just a branch that crashed up against the window to brake it, but Cathline's woman intuition told her something was wrong. Following her husband into the other room she heard the sick sound of flesh tear as her husband lay now dead onto the floor warm blood flowing on the ground. The intruder came pouncing at her ready to kill her . She moved quickly and softly in the dark, tears poring down her face, she edged to her baby, the intruder came at her and she quicky covered up her baby who was sleeping softly in her cradle. "Goodbye my sweet child." she whispered softly to her daughter as the intruder sliced her with the remains of the window that had broke. A thud was heard as Cathine's body fell to the floor blood flowing everywhere, the intruder afraid of being caaught only stole the radio, the house and the baby was left to die.  
_____________________________The next morning---------------------------------------------------------   
The little baby's crys could be heard echoing throughout the house, they weren't ordinary tears but tears of a tortured soul, crying out for help, and love. A man who was in the forest heard it and knocked on the cottage door to see if the owners of the house was home, nobody answered.   
He entered it noticeing the broken window. When he entered he felt a sick, queasy, feeling in the pit of his stomech the smell in the house smelled of rotting flesh. There were remains of a fire the had been blazing, the red hot ashes still burned. As he entered the next room the cries of the little baby grew lounder, but under his boot he felt sticky liquid. As he looked down he seen the pool of blood surround a man who had blonde hair, with blood soakened in it. Blue eyes who where open in a expression of fear. The man shivered and quickly walked on. Now seeing the baby laying in a caradle half way covered up. The man gasped a woman had her hand which had traces of blood on it near her baby, he thought maybe she was alive, but when he seen the gash that was made in her troat he knew there was no hope. The lady had blonde hair also, barely noticeable with all the blood in her hair. He grabbed the baby, a little girl and on her wrist was a hospital band that said 8/5/2000/ Serena Usagi Tsknoe*She was just born yesterday* the man thought. *and allready she knows how cruel the world is* He could tell that deep down the child knew her parents where dead the baby's cries justified that. *Don't worry* He seemed to say to the dead parents lying on the floor. *I'll take care of her.*  
"First things first" he said he picked up the phone in the house and dialed the police's number. "Hello 9th presting, how may I help you." asked Sheridan (a cop) "I was walking by this house when I heard the cries of a child and I wanted to know if the owners of the house was home, so I knocked on the door and no one answered." The man started   
"Go on" Sheridain urged. "Well I thought I would go in and check on the baby because I seen a window broken and I thought that maybe someone could be hurt and unconscience. When I walked in the smell went staright to my stomech, and my mind told me to leave, it was the smell of rotting flesh. I walked in and seen the remains of a fire and entered into the next room hearing the cries of the baby louder. But when I walked in I felt liquid unnderneath my feet and I looked down to find the body of a man on the floor. I than walked on and seen a cradle a baby was lying in it and crying, there was also a woman lying by the cradle she dead too. I seen something on the baby's wrist and it was a hospital wristband and it read: 8/5/2000/ Serena Usagi Tsknoe. She was just born yesterday." The man finished sadly.  
"We'll get someone on it right a way. Whats your name sir?" Sheridan asked "It's Goku." he answered. "Please leave the house and wait outside with the baby." Shereidan ordered. "I was wondering if Serena here had any know relitives." Goku asked. "Hold on a second." Sheridan answered In the background Goku could hear the sound of the keyboard clicking going a mile a minute. "No she doesn't have family only her parents, I'm sad to say." Sheridan told him "Well I was wondering than if I could adopt her." Goku asked. "Sorry sir but thats not up to me you have to go to th adoption agency and find out." Sheridan answered. "Thank you I'll go wait outside for the policeman." Goku said.  
"His names Joe, goodbye Goku." "bye" Goku hung up the phone and walked out of the house stepping over the dead bodies. "poor Serena" He said to the little baby who was now sleeping in his arms. a police car sirens wailing came up to the house waking the sleeping baby up making her cry. "Shut the Siren off!" Goku demanded. "Waaaaaa" Serena wailed *wow strong lungs for a baby* Goku thought. Goku soon settled Serena down.  
The policeman than questioned Goku till Goku thought he was going to explode!"   
_______________________Adoption Agency Center___________________________  
"Hi my name is Goku and I would like to adopt Serena Usagi Tsknoe." Goku said to the man  
"Alright my name is Luis and I would be happy to help you but first you have to answer some questions.  
*Not more questions* Goku's mind groaned. "Firstof all are you married? And to who?" Luis asked  
"Yes I am to Chi chi, my wife." "Okay, do you have job?" "Uh yeah I part of Earth's Specail Forces." Goku answeed unsure. "Your thee Goku?! Wow! I never would have guessed, I thought you had blonde hair and blue eyes." Luis said amazed. "Thats only when I fight, so does it count asa job?" Goku asked "Sure! I don't even have to ask you anymore questions I know all about you, wow Goku here in my adoption agency, can I have your autograph?" Luis pleaded  
"I'll tell you what if you give me the offical papers I'll sign those and leave a apecial message for you!" Goku said  
"Wow! Sure. Here you go." Luis handed Goku the paper and he signed them saying: thanxs for your help Luis I apperatie it sincerly Goku. Goku walked out of the adoption agency with Serena in his hands, now to tell Chi chi." He flew up in the sky towards his own house in Black Forest. Arriving just as the sun was setting he signed it had been a long day. He sneaked in through his bedroom window and put Serena into Gohan's old crib in Gohan's room. Gohan was his son and was a year old he was out of the cradle and in a bed now. Gohan ohhed at the new being in his room. "Now Gohan I want to watch little Serena shes your new sister. "Sistah?" Asked Gohan "Thats right son. Now I'll be right back I just have to go talk to mama." "bye dada." Gohan said Goku smiled and walked out of the room downstairs to meet his doom. "Uh hi Chi chi honey." "Don't you go honey me Goku, your late for dinner." "Hey Chi chi how would you like a daughter?" Goku asked. "So soon after Gohan? No thnak you I don't wanna expreience that pain right away again. " Chi chi said eyes wide open. "No no I mean adopt." Goku asked "No thats not for me I always wanted to have my children naturally, we'll wait another year and than have a girl." "Uh Chi chi I already adopted a little baby girl named Serena." Goku said nervously "What?! Without mu consent?!" Chi chi yelled. Gohan came downstairs "Sistah waaa!!!"He said and pointed up stairs apperently Chi chi's yells had upset the baby. Go ku and Chi chi ran upstairs and Chi chi entered the room first picking up Serena and instantly falling in love with the baby. "Okay, we can keep her." Chi chi whispered cooing at the baby girl. "Good, Chi chi I have to tell you the reason why I adopted her and what happened to her." Goku sat Chi chi down and told her the horrific details of how Serena came into their lives.   
_______________________________________________________________ 


	2. A visit that will change her life

Thank you all for the reviews! I apperatie it. anyway I must say I own none of the characters in this story. Ja ne   
Chapter 1- a visit that will change her life.  
Serena 13 was so happy with her family and friends, she knew she was adopted and what had. happened when she was just a baby. Right now Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma where over Goku's house visiting. They were all chatting happily when suddenly a portel appered on the wall and a strange women came out. Serena, Trunks, and Gohan got ready to do battle."Who are you to disturb our peace?" a angered Vegeta demanded to know.  
"I need to speak to Serena, I didn't mean to disturb you all." The strange woman replied. "How do you know Serena?" Goku asked. "I can't answer you I have to speak to Serena alone." The lady requested "If you want to talk to me you will say this in front of my family!" Serena demanded Trunks made a protective stand over Serena as Gohan moved to do the same thing. "But there not your real family are they? You real family died when you were only a day old. Am I right bunny?" "Why did you call her bunny?" Chi chi asked. "Well thats what her middle name Usagi means doesn't it? Rabbit of the Moon, but I think bunny is much better don't you agree Bunny?" Serena gasped a memory hit her. *Oh mommy look at the Earth its magnificant at night isn't it? It really glows." a little girl asked her mother. "Yes my darling Bunny Serenity and someday I will take you there." The Queen said "But mommy why can I not go now?" asked little bunny "Because you are only seven little one, I'll tell you what when you are 12 I will take you to meet the royals o f the land." Asked the Queen. Bunny thinking that "royals of the land" where the flowers nodded her head in agreement, ok mommy, I can't wait till I turn 12 thats in...." Bunny held out her little fingers and counted "7..8..9..10..11..12. 1..2..3..4..5! But mommy thats in five years!! But I'll be patient like my mommy and wait."   
"Thats a good little Bunny and go along and play." The Queen told her daughter "Yes mommy" and little Bunny went out into the gardens* Serena grew dizzy. "Bunny" Serena said out loud. "I remember mother calling be that!" Serena said excited. "But darling Serena, you weren't even a day old when your parents died, how do you remember them?" asked Bulma "I don't know Bulma and this memory was when I was seven." Serena said confused "But you where with us when you where seven! Trunks nearly yelled out. "I - I know, whats this all mean?" she asked the lady.  
"My name is Sailor Pluto, Serena do you remember me?" Serena tried her hardest to rack her brain of memory, "SETSUNA!" Serena yelled and jumped into Sailor Pluto's arms "I remember you but how?" "Let me explain" Pluto started. "Please by all means go ahead."Goku said "Thank you, please I ask for no interuptions, it all started over a thousand years when Queen Serenity had a daughter named Princess Serenity or Serena, Sere, or Bunny, those where your nicknames Serena." Everyone gasped exept Serena because as Pluto said this her mind remembered it. You had four inner gardians named." Pluto stopped and waited for Serena to answer. "'Sailor Venus the leader and Princess of the planet of love Venus, Sailor Jupiter and the cook in our group and princess to the planet of lightening and thunder Jupiter, Sailor Mars the spirtual advisor and Princess to the planet of fiery temper and or flames Mars, and last but not least Sailor Mercury the brainac and Princess of the ice planet Mercury." "Quite right Bunny, I will go on. They were your loyal advisors and you loved each of them deeply, they where your best friends. But than little Bunny you fell in love with the Prince of Earth. "Serena tried to remember the Prince of Earth tried as hard as she could, she couldn't picture his face, only remember the feelings, his touch and warmth.  
Pluto continued. "I rememer so clearly how you would tell me how much you wanted him to propose to you, and how much you loved him. And finally he did propose and you of course said yes, but than something happened." "I remember there was a war on Earth and and my Prince tried his hardest to beat Beryl and couldn't, than she attacked us on the moon after dystoying everyong on Earth. My Prince he came to the moon to protect me and saved me but he was serverly injured and going to die, he told me to runn but I couldn't I had to stay with him, I couldn't bare being in a life without him so I jumped out to him and reached his hand, we floated in the air for a while, than Beryll laughed so evil I can still hear it ringing my head, she shot a dark engery blast at us, and and we died together. Mother couldn'ttake this she had to save me, her Bunny. She took out the cresant wand and the Silver imperium crystal appered and Luna warned her not to use the crystal because it would take up all her energy, but my mother refused she said she had to have me live again, so she used the crystal sent me and the others back to be reborn on Earth, I remember her last words "On behalf of the Moon you will be free again." and than she di---died." Serena finished with tears flowing in her eyes. Pluto took Serena in her arms "its alright little Bunny, because your mother suceeded in her wishes."  
"I know Sestuna but I miss her." "She will visit you in your dreams little Bunny." "But that still doesn't tell us why your here!" Vegeta demended to know. Bulma slapped him "Mr.Sensitive." Bulma muttered. "Thats okay I need to know, Sestuna I would have remembered these memories eventually. Your not one to rush time, whats up?" Serena asked Pluto. "Oh little Bunny always the curious one, will I will tell you, when you were sent to be reborn on Earth you were born much later than all of your other senshi." "So what I'm 13 and their 14? I'm strong I just beat Trunks in a sword fight!" "nu uh I let you win" Trunks grumpily said. "No I beat you fair and sq..." Serena started to argue back. "Bunny your wrong when they become 14 you just become born." "That long of a difference? Serena asked Well I can't fight when I'm a baby I don't even start training till I'm three!" said Serena amazed. "I know thats why I have to take you back in time." "Ba back in time away from my family, I can't even help anyway I'm not a Sailor senshi and if I fight as I am than the news camera will ask me who I am and than the'll find out I was never born!" Serena said not wanting to leave.  
"Bunny you can become a Sailor senshi it just was never needed because you had the inners and it was a peaceful silver millenium." "Okay than get the outers, yeah you fight them!" Serena argued. "No Bunny, I cannot leave my post yet and the other outters you know them, they won't jin until there ready to. Sorry little Bunny but you have to go."  
"Back off lady she doesn't want to go!"Trunks yelled. "Serena than said gently tp Trunks "No, its okay, I understand where shes coming from, I'll go Sestuna just let me say my goodbyes." "Anything Bunny. I'll be back as soon in 10 mins." Pluto than left in a portel for Serena to say her goodbyes. She first walked upto the man who had saved her life. "Dad I will miss you so much , I wanted to tell you that I really apperatie what all you have done for me, if you never rescued me than I would have died, thank you.... goodbye" Serena hugged Goku fericely and Goku answered back "Oh Sere thank your lungs there the only reason why I ever heard you." He smiled down at his adopted daughter. "You go kick some Negaverse butt alright?" "Ok dad" Serena answered and she was pushed on to her adopted mother. "Oh mother without you I could never have been as smart as I am thank you for pushing me so hard, I'll miss you." "Serena my darling daughter, I could never have pushed back your brains your very smart, you and Gohan can be Pediatrtions when you grow up and start a business together!" Chi chi cried out. "We'll see, goodbye... mother" "good bye Serena dear." Serena than walked to her step-brother. "Gohan, my brother I'll miss you so much without you I don't think I could have ever handled mom thanks big bro for protecting me. And for helping me train."  
"Hey always together right sistah? You won't need me to protect you anymore, you'll protect others." "No No Gohan I need you to protect me and and me my big brother!" "Oh don''t worry Sere I won't let anything happen to you, good bye sistah" "goodbye brotah" Serena said smiling at Gohan. She than walked over to Vegeta. " Vegeta your like a uncle to me and I'm going to miss you I promise to work on my skills so when I see you next I can become a strong fighter like you!" Serena said happily Vegeta looked down at the 13 year old and watched her grow up tp where she was now, he knew in his heart that this girl was very special and had potential for a great fighter. "Sere I know you will do will in your fighting skills but come on beat me? The Prince of Sayians? Never!" "I'll miss you to uncle Vegeta." Vegeta patted Serena's head good bye little one." Serena than walked to Bulma "Auntie Bulma, I'll miss you so much and I'lll try to promote capsle corps to where I am going." "Thats ok sweety I'm sur ethey heard of it, you just have fun. Goodbye dear." "Goodbye" Serena answered back and walked up tp her best friend Trunks. "Even if your a pig-headed geek I'm still going to miss you Trunks." Serena said "And even if you fight like a sissy and can never compare to amything like me I'll miss you too." The two best friends hugged each other tight, they never knew when they'd see each other again. "Oh no I have to say good bye to Piclo and Krillen!" Shouted Serena "You can't your time is almost up and you can't fly to their place rand make it bakc in time." "Than I'll do the best I can and write them a note. " Serena said as she reached for paper and a pen.  
Dear Krillen,  
Thank you so much for everything you taught me, the others will tell you why I have gone.  
Be sure to tell android 18 that I said you and her would make the perfect couple. And even  
if 18 was made to dystroy Goku that you two where made for each other! I have to go   
XOXOXO  
~Sere  
Than folding that up and starting on Piccolo's she said.  
Dear Piclo,  
I will miss you so much, you are one one of the fighters and human that I admire and would like  
to become like. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, be sure to visit soon.  
XOXOXO  
Sere  
Serena tearfully folded the note and handed them both to Goku just as Pluto game from the portel. "It's time" She said and looked at Serena. "Goodbye everyone, I love you all and I'll miss you." and with that Serena jumped into the portel without looking back. She appered again in the room of time, Pluto's home. Pluto sonn appered after her.  
"Okay Bunny we have to get you to look and act like Serena Tsukino, she is who you'll be." "But how will I be her?" "Were going to use some of my power to brainwash time itself and make a lapse in it so you can be part of that time in world." "What does she look like?" Serena asled concerened she might have to change her whole aperance. "She looks just like you only she doesn't have shoulder-legth hair and its up in a certain style." "Huh? what do you mean?"   
"Well, like this." Pluto waved her hand over Serena's body and Serena's hair lengthened and was put up in meatballs.  
Serena looked in the Mirror. "I look how I looked like in the Moon Kingdom only without a fancy dress!" Serena cried out. "And is this a bad thing?" "Well no but how does she act?" Serena questioned. "Sadly diffrent from you. She is no where as smart as you are and shes klutzy, and eats a lot really fast." Pluto answered "Well the food part I can do, but I don't know about the others, I guess I'll have to remember my acting lessons that mother gave nme on the moon." "Quite right, now its time to go goodbye Serena, I will visit you soon."  
___________________________________a fast review of the next 4 years___________________________  
Serena tries to fit in with her family but she misses Trunks and her friends, she meets Luna and Luna tells her shes Sailor Moon, of course Serena already knew this but acted surprised. She than finds Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, than finds out thatshe is the Moon Princess and that Tuxedo Mask or Darien ir the Eath Prince, Serena doubted this because when she is born he'd be too too old for her, and she still couldn't remember the face of the Prince of Earth, she decided to play along. She killed Beryl finally getting revenge for the Moon Kingdom.   
Thanks went back to normal Sereana forgetting she was Sailor moon and everything about goku and her family but when Luna awoke her sleeping memories they all flooded back with so much emotion that she could barly take it all in.  
She than got her scouts revived and they remembered and finall they cured the doom tree and darien got back him memory. Than heart snatchers appereed and Serena vanquished them from ythe Earth while dream snathchers came. Than Galixia came and killed all of Serena's friends (Sailor scouts and Dareien) but she defeated the beast and turned her good again getting all her friends back.   
Thats about the jest of it not very detailed I know but this story doesn't focus around that part of it.  
______________________________End of chapter one__________________  
Next chapter comes in four years later to when she first came to be Sailor moon till than all bye!  



	3. I need to ask favor of you all

Chapter 3 will be up soon, but I need to ask you if I should make Darien be the Earth Prince, becasue the way I have it now he isn't 


	4. Chapter 2- A visit that will change her ...

Chapter 2- Not ment to be together  
OK this chapter is four years from when Serena first came to live with the Tsukinos. Serena is now 17 the inners are 18 , Trunks and Gohan are both 18. Ok on with chapter two. By the way thanks for the people who reviewed I will answer your request. :) _______________________________________________________________  
Serena was in her bedroom doing her homework, she was 17 now and had asked Pluto is she could use some of her brains acctually to get into a good college if she had too stay here any longer. Pluto had agreed and when Serena turned 16 she began to get good grades never letting her friends and family and Luna know about it. Luna thought that Serena was reading comics and decided to yell at Serena. "Serena when are you ever going to grow up? You have to do your homework and study if you want to get into a good college." Serena signed Luna didn't know that Serena never had to study because Chi chi had taught her everything so early, and when Serena did study it was not high school subjects it was college subjects, Serena wanted to know a little bit of everything before she settled onto one thing inperticular. "Luna, give it a rest you know that your yelling never did..." Serena's comment was interupted as her communitcator went off. Answering it she seen Sailor Mercury's face apper. "Serena, we need you theres a yoma in the park hurry it's strong." "I'm on my way!" Serena said as she reached her hand in the air and shouted "Moon Dream Crisis Make Up!" Serena was enveloped in a ray of blinding light as she become Super Sailor Moon. She had thought that her and the scouts had defeated all the evil of this part of the world and that she could go home now, but she was wrong the yomas started appering again strongger than ever. Serena motioned Luna to go ahead as she crept out the window her parents not knowing that she was Sailor Moon. She leaped onto the neighbor's roof and started running to the park when another yoma came out of nowhere and attacked Sailor Moon. It was a red liqidish creature with black hard, cold eyes. The creature than yelled out "I will kill you!"  
"I am Sailor Moon and I shall...Oh forget it Luna isn't here. Your going down!" Sailor Moon yelled "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shot her attack and the yoma disinagrated easily. "Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon celerbrated as she ran to the park to help her friends. This was not the only time that she had been caught by a yoma, and she expected it so it was easy. But it also caused her to be late in the fights getting one or two mean comments from Ray or Luna. As she entered the battle area she looked around her. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars were unconsciene lying in each other arms. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were doing a triple attack on the yoma, but the creature just sent it flying back at them. Sailor Moon seeing what was going to happen before it did ran in front of the attack blown back and took it full blast. It was their stongest attack that hit Sailor Moon. "Ahhh" Sailor Moon said but she found her strenght and shouted "Moon Georgous Meditation!" and the yoma vanished. Sailor Moon fell to the ground as Jupiter, Venus and Mercury rushed forward towards her to catch her. "Sailor Moon!" they yelled. "I'm alright guys." and she was she remember her adopted-father Goku shooting attacks like that at her so she was use to scrawny attacks like that, of course she couldn't tell the scouts that so Sailor Moon had to act like it hurt her.   
Sailor Moon stood offand brushed herself off acting like she was in pain. Thats when Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars got up just waking up from being unconscience and only feeling the pain they felt from being attacked by the yoma, they decided to take it out on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask his eyes seemed to have turned cold, steel blue and had the look of a anger he couldn't control in him. "Thanks for finally showing up Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said sarcastically. "Tuxedo Mask I wanted to come here sooner but..." Sailor Moon started. she was cut off when he said "I've had with your lame excuses Serena, I can't take it anymore. I've never loved you, you where just a toy to play with until I found my own true love." He said coldly. Serena thought to herself *I'm glad I never gave myself to him.* "Consider yourself dumped." He than turned to Sailor Mars. "Ray I love you and always have, I dumped you to go out with Serena because I knew I loved you and it scared me, but I can't get you outta my mind. Ray will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs Darien Sheilds?" said Tuxedo Mask on his knees while he held out a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Sailor Mars whispered something into Dariens ears, and she walked over to Sailor Moon. Looking into the eyes of her dear friend she expected to see hurt, betrayl, sadness, and anger. But she didn't she seen forgiveness, hope, acceptness, and freedom. "Serena before I accept I need your blessing. When I seen you with him my heart felt like it was pulled out, stepped on, and never to be repaired, I wanted so much to tell you but I thought that your destiny would never be for filled. Please give me your blessing Serena." "Of course Ray I could never not let you, it would tear me apart inside to see you away from you own true love and me knowing I was the cause of it." Serena said hugging her. "But Serena aren't you hurt?" Sailor Mars asked concerned. "No Raye, maybe my his words but not by his actions, you see him and I were never destined to be, and my heart didn't brake when he told me that he never loved me, because I only loved him as a friend too.Sailor Moon said as a tear escaped her cheek, "Now go tell him you acccepted!" Sailor Mars ran to Tuxedo Mask and jumped into his arms "Yes, Yes I'll marry you with Serena's blessing I will marry you!" Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon. "Thank you Serena, for your blessing. You'll find a man of your own someday and I am sorry for the mean things I said to you. Please forgive me again." Serena had forgiven him for so much things that he had done to her and he wondered if maybe this time she wouldn't, he couldn't bare not having her as a friend, she was the one that was there for him all these years. "Darien I'll forgive you on one condition." Serena said "Anything" Darien agreed. "That you promise to make Raye the happiest girl in the world, in her eyes." Serena answered "No problem Serena" he said as he gave Raye a quick butterfly kiss on the cheek. Luna than walked up and everyone thought that she was going to deny this relationship for destiny's sake. "Scouts, Tuxedo Mask I have information for you all." Luna started "Luna, you cannot brake up their relationship I won't allow it, Darien and I were never ment to be." Serena warned. "This is what I wanted to tell you. Seeing Darien, Raye and you reminded me of this situation back on the Moon Kingdom. Serena gasped She remembered what happened on the Moon Kingdom. "What?" the scouts asked Serena. "I remember." "Darien your not the Earth's prince you are acctually the Prince of Malifly, you and I thought that we were in love but it wasn't true love. You started having feelings for the Princess of Mars, you tried to fight them, but you couldn't and soon started seeing her behind my back. I found out one night when I smelled Raye's unique perfume on your shirt. I questioned you but you lied. I didn't believe you, and I followed you after you finished walking me to my bedroom chambers. You went straight to Raye and into her arms. I came out of my hiding spot and I yelled and screamed saying I trusted you and you broke that trust. I stormed out of the palace and ran into a secret spot that no one else knew of. There was a man there, I told him all my problems and he asked me if I loved Darien and I answered no only as a friend , I love him only as a friend. He than asked me if he thought that I oculd ever forgive you two. I answered yes because they were so close to me. He told me than to go tell him, and when I asked the man his name he told me it was the Prince of Earth. Prince.....  
"Luna I can't remember his name!!! What was it do you remember?" Serena questioned upset. Luna racked her brain of any memory of the Prince of Earth and found none. "No I'm sorry Serena, I don't remember him, but fear not child he had to be reborn because of..." "Just like before." Serena mumbled to herself think that when she tried to remember the prince before she could only remember his feel and touch. "Whats just like before?" Mina asked taking in all the new info she just had recieved. "Oh uh nothing, Luna remembering all of this has made me tired and I have a Math test tomarrow I need my rest. Goodnight everyone." Sailor Moon jumped into the air and was gone from sight. "Serena go to bed early for a math test?" the group questioned. "I can't believe that you two would do that to Princess Serenity!" Lita exclaimed "Yeah and what happened after Serenity talked to the Prince of Earth?" asked Amy "Well Serenity was quite taken by this man and his word and she realized that she had already forgiven Darien a long time ago because she had foreseen this coming." Luna said. "You mean shes a psycic?" Mina asked "I don't know really maybe at somethings. The moon has given her incrediable powers but I think that she doesn't have them because she wasn't born on Earth." answered Luna "She sure doesn't show them, anyway she thanked the prince and agreed to meet him later to talk. She ran back into the castle to see Princess Mars crying in Prince Darien's shoulder. Princess Mars looked up and seen Serenity and quickly got up from Darien and hers close embrace. "No no you should stay together, you two where made for each other. I think I had seen this coming a long time ago. I forgive you two and I wish that you two would stay together because you love each other so." Luna finished "So she gave them her blessing before to Luna?" asked Lita. "Yes. I think she knew though that her and Darien where not ment to be together, inthis life too though." Luna said "Your right Luna! When I asked her for her blessing she told me she knew that Her and Darien where never ment to be!" Ray exclaimed. "I really should go check on Serena, scouts. and go make sure she is really okay. You scouts should go to bed to, Serena is right you have a test tomarrow!" Luna said and started walking towards her home. "Not me!" Ray said and her and Darien walked into the park farther down. The rest of the scouts all made plans to go to a movie and take Serena along and she why she is so down. They all broke up and went to their own homes.  
-----------------------------------------------------End of chapter 2----------------------------------- 


	5. Memories that appear as dreams

Chapter 3- memories that appear as dreams  
:::At Serena's house:  
Serena was lying on her bed just finishing up her math homework when Luna entered the room. "OOH Serena are you still reading that magna?" Luna asked annoyed Serena was to preoccupied in her own thoughts too even notice Luna in the room. Luna annoyed went to grab the magna from her and seen that it was her math homework all finished. "Wow Serena! You did your homework!" Serena still lost in her own thoughts of her old home, she was terribly homesick right now and she couldn't understand why. Serena still ignoring the cat opened her book bag up and put in her homework. Luna peeked inside to see 105% tests and 100% papers in her book bag *When did Serena turn herself around? And why is she off in la la land? * Serena than made her bed and went into a slumber of rest. *I wonder what she's dreaming about* thought Luna. Luna than did a flip in the air and a locket that has moons engraved all around a big shiny red button came out of the air. *This will help me see those dreams* Luna thought as she press the button. A little T.V. projection came out of Serena's mind and showed her dream to Luna. Serena's dream * "I've got you know Trunks, your so dead!" a little Serena the age of 13 said. "Nope I'm going to beat you again and put you in the hall of shame!" the boy named Trunks said. The two were sword fighting and they were around a group of people Luna had never seen before. A women with jet black hair was screaming 'Oh Serena be careful I don't want you hurt!" Another was tall and had black spiky hair, he had an orange jumpsuit on and Luna thought he must work as a mechanic. There was another shorter spiky black hair, and looked like a shorter vision of the mechanic person. He was cheering Serena on. saying "Yeah come on Sere you can beat him just think you can!" There was a tall green man standing by the little spiky one who appeared to be 14. The green man seemed to be smiling at Serena, he had this weird cloak on that the little spiky one was also wearing. *Maybe he and the little one are in a gang* Luna thought. A short bald man was watching the two fight, he also appeared to a mechanic with the same outfit on that the tall spiky one was wearing. Standing by him was a short man but taller than the bald one he also has spiky black hair and had his arms cross watching the sword fight, he seemed to want the young boy fight fighting Serena to win although he seemed very close to Serena. A woman by him with blue hair was shouting for the boy Trunks to win. She must have been his mother. Luna than began to watch the two fighting, Serena was winning but Trunks was putting up a good fight, Serena than slashed at Trunks making his sword fly from his hand. Serena caught the sword and shouted in the air "I win, I win! I finally beat you! hahaha how about that?" "I just let you win, I feel sorry for you, yeah that's it." Trunks said The tall spiky hair mechanic walked up to the two. "Nope Trunks, Serena won, she beat you!" he said. "Thank you daddy." Serena thanked him. "Daddy?" Luna questioned out loud but than another dream started up. * * "Wait Goku I think she going to say her first word!" The black haired women said, Than the little spiky hair kid that was even smaller than before walked up to Serena. "Hi Sistah Serena." The boy said "Hi brotah Gohan." Serena said Goku and the woman jumped up in the air "Chi chi, she said her first words!" Goku yelled and than heard Serena start crying again Gohan had taken her stuffed bunny. * "How cute" Luna said as another dream started. * Trunks, Gohan, and Serena were playing out in the yard. Serena was three and Gohan and Trunks appeared to be four. "We started training today Serena, and daddy said that your too young to start if you ever do!" Gohan teased. "I wanna train too!" Serena wailed "Nope you can't your too young, you can't even do this." Gohan and Trunks powered up all their energy and made a very weak line of energy come out of their bodies. "That's nothing daddy can do better!" Serena shrieked "Yeah but Uncle Goku said that are energy was great for are age and not being full blooded sayians! He said that we get better with age, and I repeat what Gohan said You can't do it!" Trunks defended himself and Gohan "Oh yeah I bet I could!" Serena yelled "How much?" Trunks and Gohan asked at the same time. "tonight's desert." Serena suggested "No because if you win you get two treats and if we win we have to split it in half!" Gohan argued "Fine I'll give today's and tomorrow's treats." Serena suggested Gohan and trunks talked about it a few seconds than said "We agree!" Serena concentrated really hard and felt like she could ask the moon for help and she did. The words that she heard her father say over and over again escaped from her mouth. "Kaaaaaaameeeeeyaaaaaameeeeeeeyaaaaaaameeeyaaaaa!" and a ball of energy shot out of her hands and made a burnt mark on the tree. Serena fell to the ground, and slowly got up to brush herself off. "You owe me tonight's desert." Serena said as Goku and Chi chi came running over. "Who made that blast of energy?" Goku asked "She did." Gohan said grumpily "and now we have to give her tonight's desert." He finished sadly. Goku picked up Serena, amazed at what she could do at her age, and he knew that their was something special about this child, he than asked "How would you like to train with Trunks and Gohan?" Serena's blue crystal eyes lit up "I would love that daddy!" A few upset words came from Trunks and Gohan and than the dream was over. * Putting Serena's dream screen back where it belongs Luna decided to ask Serena about the dreams early the next morning. Luna soon fell asleep and a portal opened in the wall. Pluto came out of it and walked to where Luna was lying. I'm sorry Luna but you mustn't be aloud to remember what you saw* Pluto waved a hand over Luna's head and vanished all the dreams that Luna had just seen. *There, now Bunny is safe* Pluto thought as she left in the portal she had just entered.  
-----------------------------------------end of chapter ---------------------------------------------------  
a.n OK so I know that this chapter didn't really matter in the story I just wanted you to know some of Serena's memories. Later Minna! 


	6. No Longer a Scout

Alright I do not iwn Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z all I own is my idea which is enough for me! On with the story  
Chapter 4- No longer a scout  
Serena had to get away for a little while, she was really homesick more than usual and she decided to take her mind off of it by going shopping. She walked to the mall early that morning, and started walking around. She walked into her faveriote store "Suncoast". As she looked around she seen a new outfit that really suited her "old behavior" (when she was with Goku). It was a dark blue shirt that had the green Eternal Dragon's green body at the top of the shirt and as the tail swirled down it encirlced the pictures of Goku, Gohan, Serena, Trunks, and Vegeta. All where in super sayian mode exept Serena because she couldn't become super sayian. She looked like she was with her short blonde hair flying up in the air and her blue eyes filled with determination. She looked nothing like this anymore so people would never reconize her. On the back of the shirt it said "The Z team saving the world one yoma at a time. Bying it quickly with a pair of jean shorts that had a dragon print embordiered on it, Serena decided to put them on. Leaving the store a little boy ran up to her asking her "You like the Z team?" Serena smiled at the little boy and said. "Oh yes, I happen to know the Z team, there great friends of mine and I train with them." "Oh wow do you happen to know Serena?" the boy asked excitaly "Yes her and I happen to be real close, closer than sisters!" She answered the little boy. "I'm going to tell everyone I ment you!" the little boy said happily. "You go do that while I go shop." Serena patted the little boy on his head and watched as he ran to his other friends and told them of his adventure. She than walked into the stockroom and seen a great outfit she wanted to grab, unfortunetly her communicator went off and Serena went to the nearest restroom to answer the call. Sailor Jupiter's face appered on the screen. "Serena hurry theres a strong yoma over at Ray's its a strong one and we can't take it down alone. Serena heard Sailor Mars scream in the distance. "Hurry!" Sailor Jupiter said and than there was nolthing more than static. *Oh no the guys!* Serena thought. Quickly looking around the restroom making sure it was empty she shouted "Moon Dream Crisis Make Up!" and she than became sailor moon the champion of love and justice. Running out of the bathroom and heading for the nearest exit she spotted Luna running towards her as a yoma attacked the innocent bystanders near by. A little girl was grabbed by the yoma and Luna shouted to Sailor Moon. "Do something! You have to save the girl!" Sailor Moon shouted Kio Yo Ken attack X 20 and Sailor Moon's muscles largened as she did a cart-wheel flip in the air grabbing the girl just in time before the yoma sharp-bladed arm hit the girl. Instend of hitting the girl like the yoma was planning to it made a deep gash in Sailor Moon's back making her uniform cut, torn, and bloody. Getting enraged Sailor Moon gave the little girl back to her mother who was now crying with joy. Sailor Moon faced the yoma and shouted with might "Kameyameyamea!" and a powerful blast of energy emitted itself from Sailor Moon's hands and hit the yoma disinagrating it. Luna could just stare open-mouthed at what she had just seen Sailor Moon perform. Sailor Moon than ran full blast out the doors hearing the crowd in the mall clap for her, she felt her adrenilene rush. Racing foward trying to make the battle in enough time to fight. She knew she would be late but she hoped that the scouts would understand. Finally making it to the battle scene she took a quick look around. Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask looked like they were in pain but no where near as bad as herself, Venus and Jupiter where trying in vain to attack the yoma. Sailor Mercury was trying to pinpoint the yoma's weak point. Still having energy from her kio yo ken attack, Sailor Moon knew she could use one of her regular attacks. "Moon Georgous Meditation!" and the attack vanquished the yoma into moon dust. Everyone looked up to see Sailor Moon, there was a cold stare from Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask. "I'm so sorry I was late there was a..." "Save it for someone who cares Sailor Moon!" Saiid an enraged Tuxedo Mask. "My Sailor Mars got hurt, because you weren't here fast enough to save her!" "I say we make a group huddle and decide weather or not were going to kick Sailor Moon out of being a sailor scout. suggested Sailor Mercury. Than everyone besides Sailor Moon made a group huddle and talked for a few minutes. Than Sailor Mars spoke up. "On a three-two vote you are no longer a sailor senshi and we would like you to hand over your locket and crystal since Sailor Moon was voted out of being a sailor senshi her locket started to glow and Sailor Moon started detransforming back into Serena her locket no longer letting her transform into Sailor Moon. "Theres no way I'm going to let savages like you take the only thing left that reminds me of my mother!" "Give us your locket and crystal now!" Sailor Mercury demended. "No way! This is the only thing that reminds me of my moon mother." Serena yelled back. "Just think of it this way, you and your mother will always have the same'meatball' hairs-style!" Tuxedo Mask cracked a 'joke'. Serena than hurt so badly by what Tuxedo Mask said she answered back as cold as steel "You better laugh now while you have the chance, because without me your as good as dead, just think of what it was like tonight, when I showed up here late and rescued your butt next time I won't be there!" Serena than ran off with her locket and crystal, the scouts not even knowing of the cut on Serena's back because she had her Dragon Ball Z t-shirt on.   
"Did you see the shirt she had on?" asked Sailor Mars. "Yeah! can you believe it she was a traitor before we even kicked her out of the group!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. Sailor Jupiter and Venus who had been quiet up until now said quietly "You three are such bakas, couldn't you tell there was something wrong with Serena?" Thank huffing and puffing Luna came running up. "Where's Sailor Moon, I had a bad feeling in my stomech like her locket no longer worked, but my mind must be playing tricks on me right?" Luna asked worrid. "I'm afraid, that dumb, dumber, and dumbest kicked her out of the group on a three- two vote!" schriked an upset Sailor Jupiter.  
"Why would you do something like that?" Luna demended to know. "She came here late, and we got hurt, what kind ofleader is that Luna?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. "One that did the best she could in her situation!" Luna defended. "What situation? Does she have some sort of desciese?" Sailor Mercury questioned. "First all of you detransform and I'll tell you."Luna ordered and in a flash of light there stood Amy, Ray, Lita, Mina, and Darien. "All right continue Luna."Lita said. "Serena left a note for me in the morning telling me she was going shopping in the mall. When I found this out I started following her around, she seemed down last night and I wanted to see if she was okay. After shopping awhile and buying that Z gang shirt, which I think is a total waste of money when she could have buyed a sailor scouts shirt, but any who Serena got a call from Sailor Jupiter. She hurried in a restroom and answered Lita's call. You all know how there was a yoma right here just a few minutes ago. Serena quickly looked around her to see if anyone was in the restroom she didn't see me bacause I was stuck in the vents. She transformed into Sailor Moon and exited the restroom and started heading for the nearest exit to the mall, but there was a yoma in the mall attacking the shoppers. Before Sailor Moon could attack the yoma it grabbed a little girl. The yoma had a arm as sharp as a razor-bladed knife, and it was just about to kill the little girl when Sailor Moon shouted something and she did an amazing cart-wheel flip in the air and grabbed the little girl. So instend of the arm sliceing into the little girl, it sliced into Sailor Moon's back! But the weirdest thing was she didn't even make a sign of any sorta pain, she gave the girl back to her mother and shouted another attack towards the enemy, another attack I had never seen before, it than disinacrated the yoma and she started running toward the Ray's house to save you guys!" Luna finished steaming. "Wow" started Amy "Well I guess we can just invite her back in, and apoligize for everything." "Nope it won't be that easy Amy, Serena will have to face a yoma be herself with no help from us, there has only been one sailor socut that has been kicked out of the group and that was Sailor Earth." Luna said "There was a Sailor Earth? What did she do to be banned from being a sailor scout?" asked Mina. "A long time ago in the Golden Millenium, this was when your great-grandmothers ruled there was a Sailor Earth, but she told all the most precious seacrets to the nega-verse thinking that it would be a better life to be a spy than a sailor scout. Well when the sailor scouts of that time found out they voted her out of the group. She tried to re-enter by facing a yoma but she dies in the process. Thats why there is no Sailor Earth." Luna finished "I still cannot believe one of the sailor scouts would have sold us out." Amy said amazed. "Come on, we can't just stand around anymore we have to find Serena. Amy, Ray, and Darien you three come with me I wanna keep a eye on you. Lita, and Mina you go on and try to find her together. Alright? Lets go!" Luna commanded. And with that the two groups split up and tried to search for Serena.b  
Serena in the meantime was heading to a walk-in welcome hair solan. She wanted to get her hair like it use to be, only a little longer and up in a pony-tail. She thought that if she was no longer Sailor Moon than she didn't have to look like her either. The solanist started right away after Serena told her what she wanted. Hearing the snippings of her hair she was afraid the the solanist would cut too much off. She didn't look though because she trusted her. She felt her hair being lifted off her shoulders than being tied up in a high pony-tail. The solanist than began to fluff out her bangs. "All finished" she announced. Serena than looked up in the mirror. "This was exactly what I wanted." Serena said praiseingly. When she looked in the mirror she didn't see the Serena Tskunio, she seen her oldself, this how she would have had it if she was still living with them, it hurt so much because she missed them so much. She paid the solanist $35 and left. She was still wearing her Dragon Ball Z shirt proud to show off her family, or part of it at least to the world. She passed right by Darien, Raye, Amy, and Luna. The only one that gave her a second look was Luna. *She looks formiler* Luna thought but brushed it off.   
Serena walked into Cherry Forest, Pluto had forbidden her to even enter the Black forest because she might wanna see her old family again and that would screw up the time line so Serena had promised her that she wouldn't enter it.   
She oftened trained in Cherry forest and thats what she was going to do now, she wanted to take her aggresion out. She had a regular gym set up, no one ever came back here in the woods for fear of it being haunted. There was a legend that a long time ago a couple; the prince of Earth and Serenity met here. But Serenity was dating another man, she had been forced into it by her parents. The Prince of Earth and Serenity fell in love, and they ment in the forest to talk and kiss, or just to watch the animals pass, and the fire flies fly. Than one day the man the Serenity had been dating seen the two in the forest, and grew enraged. He killed the prince of earth in the forest, than took Serenity away and looked her up in a prison to rot for the rest of her life while he made a excuse saying that the Serenity killed the Prince and he locked her up in prison for the rest of her life and so the towns people gave the throne to him, he was claimed king and found a new love. So the real prince roamed the Cherry forest waiting for his Serenity to come.   
Of course Serena that this was wrong and that Pluto had started this story a long time ago for she knew it would come into use now, so destiny could take its course.   
Serena was thinking of this story, and letting all of her pent up stress out on the punching bag, her sword that Trunks had given her when she was about four. It was way to big for her than but she used it thinking that she would become as good as him. Suddenly Serena heard rustling in the bushes, she grabbed her sword unshealthed it and faced where now a man with lavander hair. "Sere is that you?" Knowing the familer voice all to well Serena dropped the sword it made a thud as it hit the groud. "Tru-Trunks!" Serena screamed excitlingly. Lita and Mina who where outside of the forest heard the scream. "That sounded just like Serena!" Mina emclaimed. "Lets go check it out!" Lita suggested and two headed off into the forset spotting an18 or 17 year old girl with her hair up in a pony-tail hugging a guy with lavander hair. Than suddenly a ball of firey hot energy burst out of the bushes aiming towards the girl and guy. The girl grabbed the guy and threw him out of the way, as she did some sort of back-flip to get herself out of the line of danger. A man with black spicky hair, wearing some sort of armor came out of the bushes and started attacking the girl full-blast.  
__________________________End of chapter 4_______________________  



	7. An Unlikely Visit

Okay I know everyone hated me for doing a cliff hanger but I had to do it :) ::grins evilly:: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon you knew that though right any way here it is.  
chapter 5- an unlikely visit   
"We have to help her Lita! Transform!" Mina shouted. "Right!" Lita agreed.   
"Venus star power!"  
"Jupiter star power!"   
"Wait Jupiter we have to find the perfect time to attack." Venus ordered.  
Serena seen the attack coming and jumped put of the way. "Look what you did to my equipment!" Serena shouted "Fight!" Vegeta ordered. "Fine!" Serena yelled back. "Kameyamea!" and a blast of energy shot out of Serena's hands heading towards Vegeta. He brushed it away. "Is that all you have? Gannet gun!" a beam came from Vegeta heading straight for Serena. "Distructo Disk!" She shouted and a deadly blade of energy sliced through Vegeta's attack and hit him. Suddenly the fighting ceased and Vegeta walked to Serena. "You kept your promise Serena." Vegeta said affectionally. "Did you hear what he said?" asked Sailor Venus. "No, he's too far away, probably threatening the girl. We have to hit him with all we have why his back is turned to us!" Jupiter said   
"Jupiter Oak.... "  
"Venus Love and Beauty...  
"Evolution!"  
"Shock!"   
The two screamed out their attacks and Serena saw it coming. Quickly taking Vegeta and throwing him out of the way she took them full blast. Serena stumbled back a few feet, but regained her balance. Out of the bush ran Goku, Gohan, Chi chi, Krillen, and Piccolo. "Are you all right Sere?" Goku asked. Completely forgetting about the scouts she ran to Goku. Tears wealming up in her eyes. "Daddy? Your here too!" Serena shouted. "Will I missed you, we all did and so for four years we begged Pluto to let us come and she finally agreed!" Hey Sere when are you gonna give me a hug?" Gohan asked. "I'd never forget you Brotah." Serena promised. "And I'd never forget you little Sistah. I see though that you missed us, your starting to buy merchandise." Gohan whispered this last part in her ear while hugging her. "I just bought it today, like it?" Serena asked twirling around to show him it. "I'd like it even better if it was up to date and have Trunks, you, and me as we are." "Well, they than would have to go into the future wouldn't they?" Serena asked. "Hey don't hog her all to yourself, I haven't seen my baby girl in four years!" Chi chi cried. "Ooohh mom, you never change." Serena said. "That's right and don't expect me to, have you been careful when you fight those yucky yomas?" asked a concerned Chi chi. Serena winced at the memory of the gash on her back."Of course Mom." Serena answered and walked over to Krillen. "You used my attack, to finish off Vegeta." Krillen stated. "I know I hope you don't mind."Serena asked fearfully. "Not at all, actually I'm quite honored." Krillen answered. "Sere, you didn't say good-bye to me!" boomed Piccolo. "I'm sorry Piclo I wrote you a note." Serena defended herself. "I know Sere, I guess I should take it out on Pluto." He answered. "No, no don't do that she was doing what she had to do." "All right Sere just make sure you come home soon." Piccolo agreed. Serena went back over to Vegeta to say a more proper hello. "Uh oh" said Venus "There's going to be another fight get ready for action." But instead of the reaction that Venus and Jupiter expected Vegeta and Serena hugged. "I missed you Uncle Vegeta." Serena said warmly. "I guess I missed you too little one." Vegeta answered even though Serena was now taller than him. Serena than walked over to Bulma. "Auntie Bulma." Serena simply said. "Come here child and give your Auntie a hug." Serena did just that and than started walking over to Trunks. "You know Trunks I was right." Serena said. "About what?" he asked confused. "I missed you even if you are a pigheaded geek!" Trunks laughed and retorted back "I missed you even if you are a sissy fighter and still well never become as good as I am." Serena chuckled and hugged her dear friend.  
Trunks than leaned over and whispered into Serena's ear, "your fellow scouts are waiting for you."  
Serena sighed and turned around to see two gaping mouths that looked humorously like to fish gaping for air. Goku though spoke up "I believe you all know my daughter Serena, we're her family." "Wh-what? Your Serena. What happened to the meatballs?" asked Venus "Family, are they your cousins or something?" asked Jupiter. Serena pointed to Mina and Lita and a bright light came out of her fingers. Jupiter and Venus were now detransformed. "Ho- how'd you do that?" they both questioned Serena. "Who were the two that wanted me to stay a sailor scout?"Serena questioned sternly. "It was Mina and me we both thought that you didn't get a fair chance to defend yourself, we thought that Amy agreed but she switched her mind at the last second." Lita answered. Serena grew a smile that would light up the moon, she than hugged Mina and Lita. "I know that you are my true friends, I will never doubt you again."Serena said rather cheerfully. "Now this is the Serena I know." Mina said   
"Wait a sec back up, Serena got kicked out of the Sailor scouts?" said and enraged Gohan. "Well, yes it was a three to two vote and sadly majority won. That was before Luna told us you had gotten a gash on your back! Mina said. "What! My baby got hurt? Let your mommy take a look at it." Chi chi cried. Serena let out a sigh, "'It's really not that bad and I got it wrapped up so it should heal nicely. "  
"Let your mommy look at it!" demanded Chi chi. Finding no way out of it Serena reluctantly agreed. She lifted up the back of her shirt and tore off the bandage on it. Everyone gasped as they seen the huge gash in Serena's back. "Really its not as bad as it looks I can't feel the pain anymore, honest!" "Serena you have to go to a docter it's all swollen." Mina said worried. Goku and Vegeta started cracking up laughing. "What?" Mina asked confused. "It's not swollen, that's her back muscles'. Goku answered still laughing. "Uh can I please put my shirt down now?" Serena asked rather embarrassed.  
"Wow, Serena when did you get so strong? Who are these people and why do you keep calling them your family?" Lita asked "Why where you kicked out of the sailor scouts? Trunks asked. "What did you do to your hair Serena?" asked Mina. "Please one question at a time." Serena requested. It didn't work everyone broke out asking all questions at once. Serena was getting a headache. Suddenly a portal opened and out walked Pluto. "Let the poor Bunny breath!" she commanded and at once everyone stopped asking questions. "That's better, maybe you should start at the beginning Bunny." Pluto suggested. "That might help. All right here goes nothing. Please Mina, Lita don't ask questions when I begin the story, they'll form in your mind, and you'll want to ask them but just wait, when I am finished your questions will be answered. I was born the 5th of August in 2000. It was a very dark, and stormy night. My parents Franklin and Cathline Tsknoe where taking me home from the hospital. When we arrived I was put in my bed and my parents rested by the fire. Suddenly the power went out, and a branch was heard braking the window in the other room, Frankline got up to go see what happened and Cathline followed him. The intruder had killed my father instantly, and started going after Cathline, she went to my crib and covered me up so the intruder wouldn't see me, he killed her with the broken glass from the window. Fearing for his life and wanting to leave the house instantly, he only stole a radio. Two life's for a radio, can you imagine? Than he left me there to die in the house. The next morning my father Goku happened to be passing by and heard my cries, he entered the house fearing the worse. There was Franklin dead on the floor, than he seen me and Cathline trying to reach for me, or so he thought, she was posed like that, because this is how she was when she died. He called the police and he took me out of the house. Soon he adopted me and I became his daughter. I went from having no family to having a large family;  
Goku- My father that adopted me and saved my life, he originally was from planet Vegeta, and was sent to Earth to destroy it, he got amisna in the crash and grew up as an earthing.  
Chi chi- my mother, my caretaker the one who pushed me in my studies, heaven knows me and Gohan tried are best to get out of it.   
Gohan- my brother the one who helped keep my sanity when Mom leapt us in our rooms to study for hours. He's half sayian because Chi chi is an earthling.  
Vegeta- A Sayian Prince named after his planet Vegeta, I think of him as my Uncle he helped raise and train me.  
Bulma- My auntie an earthling genius who I love to help out with her business Capsule Corps.  
Trunks-My best friend, me him and Gohan trained together and have been through some pretty rough training, he is also like Gohan, half Sayian.  
Piccolo- or as I like to call him Piclo, he is a Namak from the planet Namak, he was brought here when he was a small boy known as Kami, Kami split himself to take all the evil out of himself which created King Piccolo, but Goku defeated King Piccolo and made him good and know he is fighting with us.  
and Krillen- an Earth warrior, a little chicken at times but he has grown out of it, he's always right by everyone whenever someone needs him.  
I grew up with this family, I trained, and learned with this family. I love them. The year when I was 13 was the last time I seen all of them. Pluto had come into the house saying that I had to go with her. I wouldn't not until she told me why, and where I was going, and anything I had to say she would have to say in front of my family. Than she said that she knew that they weren't me real family but my adopted family and that my real family died in a robbery. She called me 'Bunny' and Mom asked why I called her that. She answered that is what her middle name 'Usagi' means actually it means 'rabbit of the moon' but Bunny fits better. That's what Pluto said and then I had a flash back of my old life on the moon.  
I was still confused and didn't understand, she than told me that she was Sailor Pluto and she asked if I remembered her. I remembered her faintly, and than I started getting back the memories of the Moon Kingdom. Of you Mina, and Lita, and the rest of the scouts. I remembered the last battle on the moon with Beryl, I remembered almost everything. Than I asked her why she forced these memories back on me. She told me I would have to go back in time and help you scouts fight the yomas there. I told her I couldn't become a sailor senshi and help them. But I was wrong I had the power to become sailor moon. I still didn't want to go but I thought of how I missed you all and how I wanted to see you all again, so I agreed. Do you see this picture on my shirt of the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair?" Serena asked "That's you?!" Mina asked "Yes Mina, this is me before I came here. Pluto than lengthened my hair and put it up in 'meatballs' how you are all used to seeing it. That answers your questions for now, Trunks this morning I was shopping at the mall and a got a call from Lita telling me that there was a yoma attacking Raye's temple and to come help out. I transformed into Sailor Moon and ran to the nearest exit, but there was another yoma attacking innocent bystanders and I defeated it but I got the gash on my back. This fight with the yoma delayed me quite a bit, and when I got to Raye's temple I finished off the yoma, and Darien didn't think I did it fast enough and he voiced his opinion without letting me tell my excuse. Than Amy suggested that they'd have a vote on weather or not to keep me in or kick me out, I was than kicked out. So I thought that if I no longer was able to be sailor moon than I no longer had to have her 'hairstyle.' I changed it to my old hairstyle this is how I would have looked if I would have stayed with my family. So you now know everything all the things that I have been hiding for four years now." "Serena you didn't tell them how you rescued the little girl. The yoma had a claw-like arm and it was going to strike the little girl but Serena took the gash instead of her, and killed the yoma as if she hadn't been hurt at all!" Mina exclaimed. "You saved a little girl's life! I'm so proud of you!" Goku said excitingly. "You all would have done the same thing, it's part of my job, I had to help her she was in need, there was nothing special about it really." Serena said modestly. "Yes, Serena dear, it was something very special," answered Bulma, Chi chi shook her head in agreement. Pluto interrupted. "Listen up now, Luna, Darien, Amy, and Raye will be coming over here any second I want no out burst, Serena you will say your name is Rena, they will not recognize you for your appearance has changed greatly." Just as she said this a twig snapped and Luna appeared with the rest of the group close behind. Serena put her hand out as a welcoming gesture. Hi my name is Rena, Rena said. Don't mind my mother's looks she's upset that Sailor Moon is no longer a Sailor Senshi you see Sailor Moon once saved her life and she was quite upset here when Mina told her that she was no longer a sailor scout." Rena answered. "Yeah I know the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask they want to apologize, but there busy killing yomas so they asked us to help, they made a mistake, um do you happen to know where Sailor Moon is?" asked Raye. Rena's eyes suddenly got dim and not as bright when Raye spoke about making a mistake. "That's just how they kicked her out, she made a mistake, and they couldn't forgive her so why should she for.... Forgive me I'm being rude please I would like you to meet my family; this is my father Goku." "Please to meet you sir." Darien said. "This is my mother Chi chi." Amy kissed the side of her cheek as a welcoming. "My older brother Gohan." "How do you do?" Raye asked. "My uncle Vegeta." "Hello" replied Amy. "My Aunt Bulma." "Nice to meet you." Raye said. "My best friend Trunks." "Hello." Amy greeted flirtatiously. Rena rolled her eyes and Trunks groaned. "My Uncle Krillen." "Hi" greeted Darien. "And my Uncle Piclo, but you should properly call him Piccolo because I only call him that." Rena finished. "Hello to you sir." Raye greeted. "Okay now we'll introduce ourselves."Darien said. "I am Darien, a collage student at the local college." "How do you do?" Rena asked politely. "I am Amy a genius, I am a senior at the local school." She brushed Serena's hand away and took Trunks'. "Charmed." He replied with a British accent. Rena giggled slightly. Amy looked disturbed. "I am Raye, I'm a senior at the high school, and a priestess, I'm also engaged to Darien." Raye said eyeing Rena. This cracked her up and she started laughing. "What is it?" asked Raye. "Oh nothing, I just think that.. nothing I was remembering something that happened a while ago." "Well, its quite rude to have your mind wander when you are meeting guest. Said Amy rather snobbishly to Rena. "Your quite right excuse me.....your grace." Rena muttered the last part under her breath but Trunks heard it and he started chuckling, Rena hit him on the back. "Sorry you must excuse Trunks he has a bit if a cold." Rena fibbed. "Who is this person your looking for again?" asked Goku trying to get back to business. "Uh well we can't give her identity away, sorry but you can't help us," answered Raye with a warning tone. "Oh and who is this precious little thing?" Rena asked while picking up Luna. "Oh that's Ser... I mean Sailor Moon's cat. Her name is Luna." Answered Mina. "How cute and clever because of the crescent moon symbol on her forehead." Rena asked. "Yes, isn't this terrific, we better get going we have to find Sailor Moon, so good-bye." Raye said scooping Luna out of Rena's arms. *Why does she seem so familer?* Luna thought as she was dragged away by Raye. The rest of the senshi group followed. Rena knew where they were headed and she had to talk to Pluto fast. (Pluto had left as soon as Luna and the others had shown up.)   
End of chapter 5  
If you guys are confused I'm sorry, should I re-do this to make it clear? 


	8. A New Scout

Okay another chapter is out! Yay me!   
I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon only my ideas and dreams which will surpass me through! So enjoy! ;-)   
- A new Sailor scout  
"Pluto I need to talk to you now!" Serena shouted to the sky.  
Pluto than exited from a portal and asked "What's wrong Bunny?"  
"You know where there headed, straight to my house, am I right?" Serena asked. "Yes, you are, do you have a suggestion?" Pluto asked.   
"Yes, erase everyone's memory of me don't let them remember a thing about me." Serena suggested   
"There was never any Serena Tskuino, in other words." She finished. "I can erase some of the people's memory, but I cannot erase the scouts or Darien."   
"Well, why not?" Serena asked.  
"Because of you being Sailor Moon, I cannot change time to say that you never defeated Beryl, or Galaxia, etc., do you see what I am saying?" Pluto asked.   
"That means the'll remember Sailor Moon, but not Serena?" Serena asked confused.   
"Correct the'll remember you only as Sailor Moon, but they cannot remember your true identify. Only Mina. Lita, and Luna will."  
"Will why just them?" Serena questioned.  
"Because they never wanted you to not be sailor moon, but the others did so they will forget you," she answered.   
"Pluto you better hurry there'll be there any second."  
"Oh don't worry I already fixed it so they would forget you when I left, because I knew that's what you would ask." Pluto said reassuringly.   
"OH yeah I forgot, your the 'ol knowing one"  
. Serena said sarcastically.   
"Oh I know I am but, Bunny where are you going to sleep tonight? And what about your family?" Pluto asked smugly.Serena got a panic look on her face.  
"Oh no I never thought about that what are we going to do?" she questioned   
"Not to worry I happen to be very wealthy, and I will let you use my money." Pluto answered.   
"You have money? What did you do rob a bank or something?" Serena asked. "No! I would never do that, they would take my job away from me. I've had different Earth jobs, I like to try different things, and I have been here a long, long time and have no need for money so I've saved it up, and you may use it to rent a hotel."  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Setsuna! Your the best."  
"I know I know." She answered back cockily.   
"What's up Sere?" Trunks asked.   
"Nobody remembers Serena Tskuino except us, Mina, Lita, and Luna. And so I now have no where to sleep and I realized neither did any of you, but Setsuna said that she'd pay for it because she wealthy! Isn't that the greatest?"   
Trunks was ecstatic, him and his family had worried about that too, he was so happy he picked Serena up and twirled her around. After he set her down he said; "Your still light as a feather, Sere."   
"Or you could be a mocho man!" Serena replied happily and ran to tell the rest of her friends and family. Setsuna watched from a distance knowing everything would go as destiny had it set out for the little Bunny.   
"Trunks, I'll be going now; I'm going to get your rooms all set up, don't worry I'll be back soon, tell Bunny for me. Good-bye!" And she was gone.  
"Strange person." Trunks said and walked over towards Serena.   
--------------------------------------Use to be Serena's house--------------------------------------------------------  
The scouts and Darien walked up to Serena's old house suddenly Darien stopped and turned to the scouts and Luna.   
"What are we doing here again?" he asked   
"I don't know but Sailor Moon wouldn't be here we have to keep looking for her." Amy said, "What do you mean this..." Luna, Lita, and Mina where pulled to the side. "Hold on a minute." Mina said and she turned around to face Sailor Pluto.   
"What? What's wrong?" asked Lita   
"Serena no longer exists she had to give up being Serena because it was a danger to her. The others forget her, they have memories of only sailor moon. So they only remember Sailor Moon they think that Sailor Moon never identified herself. Do you understand?"  
"Well, who is she now?" asked Luna confused.   
"Luna you will shortly find out, but I cannot tell you now because I have to get things settled in for a couple of friends. Good-bye."  
"Good-bye Pluto." They answered back and went over to the others.   
"What was that about?" asked Amy.   
"Luna was asking us if we were OK, because were kinda down that Sailor Moon was kicked out of the group so that's all." Lita answered quickly.  
"Why don't we go to um the arcade and see if she's there?" asked Mina.   
"Yeah sure Sailor Moon likes video games, lets go." Raye answered. And they left.  
--------------------------------------------------Back in the forest---------------------------------------------------  
Pluto entered into the scene again scaring Krillen half to death.   
"Don't do that!" He warned.   
"Sorry about that. All right everyone your rooms are ready have you decided who's rooming with who?" she asked.   
"How many people get to room together?" Chi chi asked.   
"Well, two to a room, but someone is going to have to room alone." Piccolo jumped at the chance to sleep alone.   
"I take it!"  
"I kinda thought you would, enter the portal right there." When she pointed to a certain area a portal appeared and he entered.   
"Husbands and wives room together!" Bulma said.  
Pluto opened two more portals and Goku, and Chi chi entered, and in the other Vegeta, and Bulma entered.   
"I call Gohan!" Krillen shouted. As Pluto opened another portal and they entered. "Well, I guess that leaves you two." Pluto said   
"Us, in the same room? We kill each other!" Trunks warned.   
"Oh come on were both mature adults, well maybe adults, we'll survive as long as there two beds." Rena said.   
"Well, there is, your room awaits." The two said there good-byes to Pluto and went into the room. Rena's and Trunks' mouth gaped open.   
"Its the most expensive hotel in all oh Japan!" Rena shrieked.   
"Yeah and it also personalizes it for you! Trunks shouted excitingly. They looked around their room. Walking into the bedroom Serena said.   
"First things first!" Racing over to the dresser, she opened it up and seen all new clothes in it.  
"Look in yours Trunks see what you have." Serena ordered. He went to his desk as he was told and in it was all new clothes.   
"Wow Pluto is really something." Trunks said. Also on Serena's snow white dresser was some personal item that she had left home (dbz) when she had left. There was some pictures one was of her and the scouts (DE-transformed) and Darien, than one was of the whole group, than the last one was of Trunks, Gohan, and her the frame around it said 'Best Friends Forever'. On Trunks' stood a picture of him and Serena when they were about 6 each (There the same age at a point in the year). There was another picture of him and his family, and the last one was a recently taken picture with Trunks and the whole group, taken without Serena because she was in this time line. Than there was some little items that reminded him of his home. Serena than looked at the bed on hers there was a white comforter matching the room the had dozens of tickle pink, rosy red, and berry blue bunnies decorating it. Under that was a plain white blanket that was furry soft, underneath that was a silk sheet with a silk sheet covering the bed. Above her bed was a sign nailed to the wall that said 'Bunny" in the same tickle pink, rosy red, and berry blue as the bunnies on her bed. Trunks' sign said Trunks and was colored in black, dark red and blue. His bed was exactly like hers but his comforter was decorated with his training symbol. There was two closets on each side of the room, one for Serena the other for Trunks.   
"Pluto didn't do half bad on this!" Trunks commented.   
"Half bad?! This is perfect!" Serena corrected.   
"I believe in this case your right." Trunks applauded.   
"Me? I'm always right, oh and by the way... I call first tibs on the shower!" Serena said racing for the door, Trunks reached it just as she slammed the door on his face.   
"Women!" Trunks huffed but he knew that Serena the same as other girls, she never had been there was just something about her and he vowed to figure it out sometime or other.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````in the shower`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Serena laughed as she slammed the door into his face. As Serena was preparing for her bath  
she thought about how different Trunks had changed. he no longer was a stuck-up big man campus kind of a guy. He accepted her as a fighter, though she knew he would never admit it. And most of all he was a looker (Stephanie!). She could tell in every way, how he had grown. She had mixed emotions about him that she knew, especially one in particular that seemed all too familiar yet new and unfamiliar. She couldn't quite give it a name, just know. Serena stepped into the shower and while thinking of Trunks her started singing unconsciously. ( Starry Night from "Sailor Moon hit songs off the t.v. show)  
Her sweet, velvety soft voice carried out of the room and into Trunks' ears *wow can she ever sing* he thought and than as he listened, her voice carried him off into a sleep of peaceful dreams.   
  
the song stopped and than the rushing, running water ceased.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena stepped out of the Shower and the dried herself off. She wrapped her hair in a towel in a towel and put a terry cloth robe on.   
Than she walked out of the restroom seeing Trunks asleep on the big, comfortable, white couch.  
He looked so peaceful and cute.   
*I wonder if I could lift him to his bed. Only one way to find out. *   
Serena thought. She than picked him up and carried him onto his bed, covered him up, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
Than she walked over to her dresser and opened it.  
*Pluto thinks of everything. * She grabbed some a white bra and white underwear, than her silk nightgown which was covered with little bunnies.   
*Pluto really likes that nickname* She thought as she walked to the restroom, hanging up the towel that she had used for her hair, she the DE-robed and out on her night wear, brushed her teeth and hopped into bed and instantly fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serenity, Serenity dear can you hear me?" Queen Serenity asked. "Mother is that-is that you?"  
Princess Serenity for she was now in her moon princess gown.   
"Yes, Bunny, it is me." Queen Serenity answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks awakens~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks hears Serena hear talking in her sleep. He walks over to her bed and listens to her.  
"Mother, what am I to do? Half of the scouts don't trust me as Rena, I have to Rena another different person, why can't I just be me? Like I was in Black Forest? I wanna go home, and I know that sounds wimpy and crybabish but its hard to be strong when I feel as my teenage years were tooken from me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Serena's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Queen Serenity steps out of the shadow and the moon kingdom suddenly becomes apparent.  
"Bunny, I am very sorry but you still must help the senshi protect Earth."   
"But how Mother? I can no longer become Sailor Moon." Princess Serenity asked.  
"This I know Bunny, do you happen to remember your father?" Queen Serenity questioned.  
"Barley, I just recall he died right after I was conceived trying to fight the Nega-Verse."   
"Well, he ruled all of the stars, weren't big enough to become planets in this galaxy. In his kingdom there was a crystal called 'Platinum Star Crystal' it is stronger than the 'Imperium Silver Crystal, but not by much, your father only told me it, for fear that it would fall into the wrong hands and be capable of destroying the whole universe. What I am trying to tell you Bunny, is that you have the power to become Sailor Star! You will be able to help your friends, these are you new items.  
Your Locket"   
Queens Serenity held out a star-shaped locket pure black with the golden stars all in each point, in the middle of the star was an upside-down crescent moon, inside the locket was the crystal.  
A watch: it had a star design outside much like her locket, inside it had a blue, red, green, orange, turquoise, and sandish orange color buttons. To contact the different scouts. There was also a black button to hear the conservation's but not be seen.   
"Your uniform will be like your old one but your theme will be moon and stars, the best of both worlds. Now my dearest Bunny dawn awaits and the scouts will need you."  
"Thank you mother for everything."  
"Good-bye my darling Bunny."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Serena's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena awoke to find a locket communicator watch in her hands. Trunks was watching over her.  
"Sere are you all right, you were talking in your sleep."   
"Trunks I dreamed if my moon mother, and she told me about my father who was the king of all the stars the weren't quite big enough to be planets. He had a crystal called the 'Platinum Star Crystal' and it gives me the power to become Sailor Star! I'm so happy I get to help out my friends again! But the problem is I cannot tell the Senshi who I really am." Serena said sadly.  
"How do you know?" Trunks questioned.  
"Its sort of like my gut instinct telling me. "   
"Will you tell you family?"  
"I'll have to ask Pluto on that, but as long as they don't say anything I don't see the reason why not." Suddenly the communicator beeped.   
It was Amy "Report all to the 'Crossroads high school' there's a yoma attacking there and its unbelievably strong. Over and out"  
"Star Crystal Crisis Make Up!" Serena shouted and she was brought up into the air as a bright silver light engulfed her. The transformation was the same as her other had been except instead of getting her normal 'moon' senshi outfit she received a sailor suit color that was like looking up directly into the milky-way and seeing it grayish black. It had golden stars where her blue 'sailor stripes' had been. her bow was silver and her locket lay in the middle. She had a belt around her waist which had a silver star as the 'buckle.' Than a greyish-black fuku. Her boots were yellow and at the top has a star with a crescent moon underneath it her hair was up in a bun that was held up with two wooden sticks that had a moon on one end and a star on the other. She was know Sailor Star.  
"The high schools all the way across town, I'm going to be late! Go to go Trunks tell my Mom and dad that a crisis came up be back soon!"  
Sailor Star jumped out the window and on to the street below heading for the high schools  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The attack did nothing.  
"Damn it, nothing again!"  
"I don't think were going to make this Venus, Mars and Jupiter are down already," The yoma had six tentacles that wrapped around Mars and Jupiter's body than Mercury got caught by it. The next arm was heading for Venus but Luna jumped into the way and it got her. Luna's sacrifice was made in vain because another two arms grabbed Tuxedo Mask and Venus.  
"I guess that's it, were going to die, without even apologizing to Sailor Moon." Amy said glumly. Suddenly a star-shaped weapon cut through all six tentacles. The yoma and the looked up to find a new senshi.  
"Star Meteorite Crush!"   
Burning rocks came out of a septar in the new senshi's hands crushing the yoma to... "Star dusted!"   
the stranger turned to leave when Tuxedo Mask jumped on front of her.   
"Who are you friend or foe?"   
"Are you dead?"   
"No"  
"Than I am a friend, my name is Sailor Star, I am your new Sailor Senshi."  
"Nani?" Tuxedo Mask asked.   
"You'll understand someday." She jumped into the air and disappeared from sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats it for now, well what do you think? Ya like? Are you confused. No Kelly not CORNfused sorry had to add that. I just put up a new story that I did with Sailor MJBR it's funny at first but than it changes and it's a Bunny/Trunks fic so read it if you like those it's called 'If Things Were Right With Sailor Moon" Well this is Sereniy6453 signing out for now! 


	9. Notice for everyone

Alright everyone I have a few questions to ask every one before I ut out the nev=xt chapter I wrote it two diffrent ways.  
  
Darien and Serena can get back to gether :( but probley not.  
  
Trunks and Serena can be together, this I like :)  
  
The senshi can find out about Serena being Sailor Star  
or they don't  
  
RIni comes, or she doesn't  
  
Serena goes back to the Z world for a while  
or stays in the senshi world for a while  
  
The last thing is, should I keep Mina nice or turn her into a traitor against Serena and make Amy nice?  
  
Now this I leave up to you, when you all respond I will put up the next chapter.   
  
Thanks for your time!  
~Lauren~  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. 

  
Thank you everyone for responding to my questions.  
I am so sorry I haven't been getting my chapter up sooner but I was studying   
for speech tryouts and I was grounded :(   
Guess what?! I started writing a Tenchi fic! I know I should get this one done but I just had  
to start, it's called 'Taken Away' It's in the Tenchi part if you would like to read it.  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Just my ideas on what I think   
should happen if they were combined.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"She said her name was Sailor Star!" Tuxedo Mask answered.   
"Luna, do you remember anyone named Sailor Star back in the Moon   
Kingdom?" Ami asked.   
"No, there was no Sailor Star in the Moon Kingdom at all, she must be   
here to take Sailor Moon's place! Luna answered.   
"Shittmah! Rena! Jupiter shouted.   
"We have to go talk to her! I know she won't like this! Mina come with   
me, Ja ne minna!"   
With that Lita and Mina detransformed headed over to Serena's hotel.   
*I wanna find out more about this Rena character, I think I'll follow   
the girls.*   
"Darien, Raye. and Ami I want you to be careful and keep you eyes open   
for any yoma attacks." She than started running as fast as she could to get   
behind LIta and Mina, her paws made a pit, pat sound as she ran along the   
street.   
As she reached the hotel she ran up th 13 flights AN: There you go Kelly   
just for you!.   
Luna pressed her ear to the door to hear what was going on inside.   
"Rena, do remember anything about Sailor Star in the Moon Kingdom?"   
Trunks wasn't in the room, he had gone over to his parent's room and didn't   
know Serena was back yet.   
"There was no Sailor Star in the Moon Kingdom, she never exsisted   
before. She has come to take my place and wll be your new leader."   
"But we want you! I am so sorry I never stood up for you back there   
but we need you Serena, the senshi are not a full team without you." Mina was   
terrified that Serena would be gone from their lives forever, without her   
needing to be Sailor Moon. she could go back home and be with her family.   
A ball of bluish-purple ful came tumbeling in.   
"Serena, is that you?"   
"Mina, don't worry Sailor Star is very strong and you won't have to   
worry about the yomas for very much longer, I'll make sure of that, I   
couldn't be Sailor Moon if I wanted to anyway. You guys kicked me out   
remember? Yes Luna, it is me, Serena. You of course have never seen me this   
way because this is how I looked before I was brought here."   
"Serena! You are the Moon Princess!" Luna exclaimed.   
" I thought we acknowledged that a long time ago Luna."   
"Yea, well I guess I always semi-doubted it because you never acted   
like her, you are so diffrent than you use to be and now I see that you have fully grown into her, and I am proud to be your gardian." Luna than bowed in front of Serena as best as she could for her being a cat.  
"Hai Luna, you guys I'm so bored let's go do something, anything!!" Serena whined.  
"uhhhhhh what can we do? I heard there was a new ice rink in town all year round, and it's hot out, so why don't we go skate a while?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah easy for you to say Lita, you are a skating expert, but I'll give anything a shot!" Mina exclaimed.  
"Acctually." Luna interrupted. "Serena was the best skater in all of the Moon Kingdom, can you still skate Serena?"  
"Umm. I'm not sure really, I haven't at all, I was usually to bust training. I would love to go though, mind if we take Trunks and Gohan?"  
"Nah, not at all." Lita answered "I wouldn't mind having two completly hot, gorgeous guys come with us."  
"No not at all!" Lita and Mina replied with stars in their eyes.  
"Okay just a sec let me go ask them." Serena bounded out of the room and entered a minute later carrying a gym bag and lugging Trunks behind her.   
"Trunks can go, but Gohan has to study for his college entry exams. Now Trunks, let me see if what your wearing is suitable for ice skating."  
Trunks was wearing a black tee, with a black pair of pants.  
"Umm no, the black pants is alright, but the shirt'll have to go."  
"What are you some kind of fasion consulter now?" he grumbled.  
"Now Trunks, you must obey me, or I'll have to hurt you!" she laughed as he grabbed the silverish, silky shirt of of her hands.  
"I'm gonna look dumb." he muttered under his breath.  
"Ohh Trunksy I never knew you were that self-consciounce." She grabbed his arm again and pulled him out of the apartment, Lita and Mina laughing all the way down.  
Luna than jumped up onto Serena's shoulders and whispered;"Who's Sailor Star?"   
Serena let go of Trunks' arms and pushed the others to the front of her as she talked privately to Luna.  
"Luna since your my guardian, you have the right to know, I am Sailor Star, you should know that my father was the Rular of the Stars, but not many knew, only my mother in fact knew that he owned a crystal called the 'Plantinum Star Crystal even more powerfuler than the Silver Imperium Crystal. This ables me to turn into Sailor Star." Luna gaped her mouth open as she listened to what Serena had just informed her.  
"Your.. Sailor Star! I..I cannot believe it! You look so diffrent!"  
"Isn't that what the magic of the moon does for me Luna?" Serena asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Lita? Mina? Is that you two? I thought you were headingn over to Rena's?" Ami called "Trunks! Your here too!" That's when Rena stepped out from behind the rest of the group to in front of them and answered. "Yes we were all planning on going ice skating, would you like to come with us?" Serena asked this with only half the entuthasim, hinting towards them that she was only asking this ouf of kindness, but thwy didn't take the hint.   
"Sure! We'd love to go! We gals gotta stick together, ne?" Rei answered.  
"What about us guys?" Darien nudged Trunks than laughed swinging his arms around Rei and pulling her closer she giggled as if she had just heard the funniest joke ever.  
Serena and Trunks looked at each other ::place classical anime drop here please::.  
The group contuned on walking, Ami hanging onto Trunks' arms, and signing as she looked into his eyes.  
As they entered the place, Trunks grabbed the silverish shirt the he had hung over his shoulder and went into the restroom to change leaving a saddened Ami. Serena couldn't help but smile.   
"Hey guys you go on and get your stuff, I'm gonna head over to 'the little tuba-ete room' to change." an:anyone who went to band camp with me knows what I am talking about and how my brother kept on referring to the rest room as the little tuba boy room! :)  
Trunks walked out of the restroom, and Ami ran to his side.   
"Trunks will you help me skate? I've only skated once before!"  
She galanced at Trunks and gasped at how he looked. His silver-ish shirt that Rena had picked out for him sparkled against the artifical lights, and allowed the lavender of his hair to seem...perfect. He had on the same black pants but silver skates to match his shirt, Ami glanced down at what she had chosen to wear. A beautiful blue ryinestone shirt that was the color of blue ice, the ryinestones took the shape of a heart, a black skirt that went right about her thighs, and white skating shoes.   
Trunks smiled and led her onto the skating rink nodding his answer.  
The song that played in the background was 'Dolphin's Cry' by Live. Trunks slowly glided on to the rink reaching his hand for Ami to grasp, instend though she fell, thud, getting caught up in the moment and not remembering that she had to glide. Picking her up he tried again to help her set her feet right, and move her legs into the rythem of the music, he hoped against hope, that he would be rescued. 'Your wish is my command.' he could hear Serena say as he lead her to the middle of the skating rink a new song starting 'My only Love' flew in and out of Trunks' ears as he realized that he hadn't been just imagining it, Serena had come to his rescue, Darien had grabbed Ami, as Serena and Trunks skated.  
He withdrew his breath as he took her compleatly into view, she was wearing a second skin body suit, one that went perfectly with Trunks' shirt, it shimmered as Trunks twirled Serena around, she brung her leg up so it touched her knee and spun, her skates were also silver and had a sharp, dangerous look about them. She untangled her body as Trunks lifted her above his head and threw her up in the air catching her in beautiful motion. The onlookers euuuughed and awwed as they watched the incrediable couple gliding along looking as of nothing could bother them, until...  
..............................................................................................................  
Should I be evil and end it here? Yes I think I will it's quite late at night, and I'll put up the chapter tomarrow, promise! (I hope) Ja ne my friends!  
  
  



	11. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, there right to the point.  
Okay so a few people got mad at me that I uhh kinda left it at a cliffhanger, I'm sorry I was really tired!! :) Anyway here it us the next chapter up for everyone!  
  
Trunks and Serena bowed/curtsied to the formed crowd around him. The clapping sounded like thunder, or was it thunder? Maybe both because at that instant a Earth-shattering sound came crashing down, Trunks pushed Serena out of the way as a fleet of yomas had bursted down the roof as they swarmed into the rink. Screams were heard as people were grabbed and their energy sucked out leaving there bodies to drop to the cold floor. The senshi appered from a darkened corner of the rink and started screaming there attacks at the yomas. Some deteriated but, not enough. What the senshi didn't see was a demonish looking woman in the corner rejuvializing the fallen yomas, Serena and Trunks however did see it.   
"Work your way to the corner, hide yourself, don't let the other senshi see you, get her where I can attack her but not hurt the others, got it?" Serena whispered to Trunks. He nodded and headed over to commence his sneak attack. Serena than whispered the phrase that would turn her into Sailor Star.  
"Star Crystal Crisis Make Up! A rainbow of lights turned Serena into Sailor Star.  
Trunks had gotten the deamonish woman into another corner of the room, while the senshi occupied the yomas so they couldn't attack the 'mysterious' fighter who was helping them out.   
"Star Meator Shower Rain!" A light whimsical voice called out upon the Deamonish lady. A showeringly display of stars came crushed into the deamon, causing all the surronding yomas to disapper, they had been an illusion to finish off the senshi, the yomas had been created out of the deamon's power and so could control the tiniest bit of her strength. Thus since the senshi had been attacking, (and Trunks) causing her to weakened more and more, she could not handle the attack from Sailor Star.   
"Who dare wreak my plan of reacking vengence against Sailor Senshi?" The deamon asked.  
"I am Sailor Star. protector of the innocent that you see lie before you, I shall dystroy you in the name of the moon, and the stars!" Sailor Star spung at the deamon as it clawed at Star's face missing it by centimeters. "I am Lady Akino, I shall serve my mistress till I die!" She shouted as she shot a beam of dark energy towards Star. Star seeing this was about to dodge but a little boy would have gotten hit is she had, so she made the attack rebound of her back towords Lady Akino. Akino laughed it off as it hit her.  
"My Queen, shall prevail over you all! She was once a Senshi such as your weak pathatic self, called Sailor Earth. You thought, that you could get rid of her, you thought she would die, and you'd never have to be bothered from you again. Geia will rule and triamph again! In all her glory I will be there, guarding her nad protecting her as you senshi should have! She out smarted you from the beginning, do you honestly think that she would fight a yoma without her powers? That she would die to be with you senshi again? She bargined her soul to be where she is! Lady Akino stepped into the light. She had charry tomato colored hair with streaks of brown and blonde racing down it. Her misty grey colored eyes danced merrily as she watched the expressions of each senshi. Her hand was placed on her hip as an impatient sign, her hand touching her topez dress. She floated into the air, black sandled shoes placed upon her feet. She put her other hand lightly covering her mouth as she laughed menceanly. Star's eyes darkened, she remembered the tales of Sailor Earth's bytrayal to her grandmother, and how it had hurt her so. Star remembered looking at pictures of her grandmother when she had Earth by herside, joy and happiness filled her eyes... but when Star had examined the older pictures of her grandmother, she seen the bytrayal, and look of dismay in her eyes. Anger seeped into Serena's body as the rage took over, Trunks seeing this before it acctually happened put a hand on Star's shoulder to ease her nerves. She put a hand up showing that she was under control as she started walking towards Lady Akino. A blast of ki surrounded Star as she said her fatal attack "Moon Pulseing Starlight Explode!" a blinding array of colors struck Lady Akina. Down below the Earth's surface where Beryal had once hid a beautiful woman sat on a throne that over looked the dark dismay of a cavern, 'I'm sorry I failed you, My Queen.' the lady heard as the remains of her loyal servant vanquished into the depths of hell.  
"Plasma, your turn." the Woman simply said to another waiting in the darkness.  
~~~skating rink~~~  
Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto smiled on at the new scout, each thought that this senshi was special, but only Pluto knew how special.   
"Who are you?" Uranus asked a smirk on her face.  
Sailor Star glanced at Uranus but didn't answer the question, she looked around at the bodies of drained energy the lay on the floor.   
"Please senshi form a circle I will need you help on this." They all formed a circle.  
"Now shout out your planet power." Star instructed. Trunks watched from the enterence ready to make a break for it, after Serena finished up here. Tuxedo Mask was staring at Sailor Star, there was just something about her..that he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
"Mercury planet power!"  
"Mars planet power!"  
"Jupiter planet power!"  
"Venus planet power!"  
"Uranus planet power!"  
"Neptune planet power!"  
"Saturn planet power!"  
"Pluto planet power!"  
"Star Solar System power!" With this a color from each of the respected planets came together finally joining Stars which was a magnificant silver color, it formed together and spread into the unconscious that lay on the ground. People groaned as they felt their energy coming back to them. Shaking their heads they looked up to see who had rescued them.  
"Wow! Look it's the Sailor Senshi!" one little girl clinged happily to her mother.  
"Ougwww!! Whos the one in the middle? She's pretty!" another chibi girl asked her mother.  
"Have fun everyone, I'm sorry that you had to experience that, hopefully you never will. Keep watching the stars!" Sailor Star than just (seemingly) disappered out of the room (really she had moved so fast it just looked like that). Serena stepped out of the rink the gym bag in her hands and started walking to the apartment when Trunks came out from behind the tree.  
"Nice show, Star." She grinned at him.  
"Thanks Trunks, for your help and for the compliment. It must have took a lot out of you!" she giggled as she started running away from an angered Trunks.  
"Come back here Sere, you shall be hurt!" he called to her as he caught up to her.  
"Your not soppose to hurt a lady!" she snapped at him.  
"Who says your a lady?" he retorted back to him. (duck and cover, a bomb is approaching!)   
::slap:: Trunks' hand immediately went to the warm, red mark Serena's hand had left formed on his face. She than stormed away, leaving Trunks to worry about what would happen to him.  
"Serena, I was just joking! Really! Come on Sere, you can't stary mad, you have too good of a heart!"  
"I do, but just wait till Vegeta finds out what you've said!"   
"Nooo! Anything but that! Ple..." Serena at this point was wavering like a leaf in the wind, her attacks and healing had taken a lot out of her, because she had wanted to mostly use her energy and not drain the rest of the senshi.   
"Bed..." Serena whispered as she fell into Trunks arms. Trunks scooped her up and carried her into an alley way, making sure no one was watching he flew into the air heading straight for the Bulma's room at the apartment.  
~~~~Apartment~~  
Vegeta was muttering something about not training and getting fat and lazy watching t.v. all day as Trunks burst through the window (it was open).   
"What's wrong woth her Trunks?" Bulma frantically asked.  
"She, she just dropped from lack of energy. She gave it away to the people at the skating rink."  
"What?! What do you mean? Slow down Trunks, what people?" Bulma logically asked as Vegetagrabbed Serena off of Trunks and set her on the couch.  
"Well, a yoma came in while we were skating, it drained the energy out of a lot of people, Serena became Sailor Star and defeated the yoma, then gave an immense amount of her energy to the people that were unconscious. This caused her to faint soon afterwards." He finished grabbing a cool cloth to out on Serena's head.   
"There was a yoma, and I wasn't informed? I could have easily taken it out, saving all this trouble!" Vegeta answered.  
"What? Why aren't you more concerned for Serena's welfare?" Trunks demanded.  
"Because, she only needs sleep, she'll be fine don't worry about it." Vegeta answered.  
"Mom!" Trunks wanted some backup.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta is right, we can only let her sleep right now." Bulma exited to go get Chi chi, Goku, and Gohan.   
"Now Trunks, tell me what is this Sailor Star?" Vegeta wondered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay that's it for now, my brother wants on the computer, I'm so happy I acctually got to put this out today! Yay me! Thanks for the reviews everyone, it makes me so happy! Thanks for understanding everyone! Ja ne!  



	12. What's wrong with Bulma?

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada we all know I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, not even in my dreams!  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get the chapter out but I have to study finals are coming up, and the teachers are loading the homework on.   
To Chibi Vegeta's Widow Peak: I win I win!! Hahahahahahaha and just because I have given you so much suffering I think I'll deditcate this to you and everyone else who reviews this story, just because I love you all so very much, and I think you all rock! Oh and just so you all know, I like Ami I think shes really cool, but no one ever picks on her, or makes her love struck so thats why I made Ami like she is :)  
On with the story:  
  
  
"Now Trunks, tell me who this Sailor Star is." Vegeta demanded.  
"Well, she's Serena, this is her alter hension, since she can no longer become Sailor Moon. It's how she can still protect the others without them acctually knowing it." he answered.  
"And you think this a good explanation, explain boy!"  
"Well, from what I understand, her father was the King of a Star galaxy, which made her able to hension into Sailor Star, the senshi you see before you lying on the couch."  
"She's the Princess of a Star Galaxy too? What is it called?" Goku asked for he had just entered with a worried Chichi and Gohan.  
Sailor Star sat up and lightly shook the sleep from her head, and than concentrated on her memories of her past.  
"It was called....Cosmic Star Galaxy, at least this is what I called it, I remember my father telling me stories about his home when he was a little boy, he told them to me at bedtime, so I would settle down and give my mother some rest." she smiled at the memory.  
"Cosmic Star Galaxy. it sounds spacy." Gohan said absentmindly.  
"Well of course it's in space baka!" Trunks wapped Gohan on the back of the head and the others sweatdropped.  
"Please tone it down, my head hurts, I just want some rest."  
::bam bam bam::   
"Looks like that isn't going to happen to soon." Chichi answered.  
"Oh man, don't answer that yet I have to dehension ((detransform))!" Sailor Star said as a bright light filled the room and it's contents. When it was gone Usagi was lying on the couch a head on her head and she was gently rubbing it.  
"Who is it?" Chichi called.  
"It's me Lita, and Mina is here to, is Rena there?"  
"Hai, one moment please." Chichi answered as she unlocked the door.  
"Rena, why did you leave? We were all having so much fun, than you and Trunks left." Mina whined.  
"I had a headache, and Ami was bothering Trunks, so we decided to leave, besides the party kinda got busted up after all those yomas got there."  
"Yeah, I know, we've never faced those many ever before, I can't believe that happened!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Iie!" Serena grabbed her head as a wave of pain hit her.  
"Rena? What's wrong? What is it?"  
"The enemy...."   
~~~~~inside Serena's head~~~~~ ((sounds funky doesn't it?))  
"Hello Princess."  
"Who are you?"   
"Straight and to the point, I like you, I am Sailor Earth or otherwise known as Queen Geia."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you, you see, you and I aren't that diffrent Princess, we were both banned from being a senshi. I know how you feel, why not come on my side, we'll dystroy those blasted senshi and than take control of the world!"   
"Listen I don't know about you, but I am already going to rule the world, it's my destiny, besides, I am a senshi, the senshi of the stars. I like who I am, and I don't need you!" The creasent moon shown on her forehead but a minature star was in the middle of it.  
"I am Princess Serenity, and I will defend this galaxy till my dying breath!" Serena's eyes narrowed as she thought this to her enemy.  
"That won't be hard to arrange Princess, till we meet again." and with that Serena seen the apartment. Worried faces surronded her and mumbles of "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Are you alright?"  
"Hai, I am fine, I just had to talk to someone, if you please, give me some time to myself." She than stood up and walked out of Vegeta's apartment and into her own, her mind swirming with thoughts of what had just happened and she started planning for future attacks that would be sure to happen.  
"Ah, why me? Never get to be at home, just have to protect this world. I'd rather be home, helping Gohan study for his exams in collage, or help dad catch one of those monstrous fish. Spar with Trunks, or Vegeta, meditate with Piclo, help Krillen get 18. I wish I could be home with my family, just for a little bit, I need sometime to give my mind an ease, to relax it." Than her crystal glowed and shined over the whole building. Serena. Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan, Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks vanished back into their own time, back into the Z diemension.   
"We're home!" Serena cried and ran around like a little child full of excitment that she could hardly contain. A whisper was heard in her head. 'You have two weeks Princess Serenity, make the most of it.'   
"Puu, thank you." She whispered to the wind, knowing Pluto would hear her.  
Bulma than clutched her stomech in pain, and crutched to the ground, Vegeta was the first to her side.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I don't know, I'm going to go analyze myself."   
"Let me help." Vegeta than lifted her up into her lab.  
"Oh thank you honey, that was very kind of you. Now out of my lab!!" she slammed the door in his face.  
"Onnas!" he shook his head as he left.  
~~~~a few hours later~~~~  
Chichi was cooking up a storm she figured that Bulma would be hungry when she finished testing, Goku, and Vegeta were sparring outside, Serena and Trunks were to, as Gohan was studying, Krillen was trying to 18 to notice him again, and it looked as if it was finally working. Piccolo was meditating my the tree. Than Bulma exited the lab and called everyone to attention.  
"Ahem, I would just like to say I found out what was wrong with me. Acctually there's nothing wrong with me, only..."  
"Spit it out onna!" Vegeta demanded.  
"I'm pregnant." she said with a huge grin on her face as she looked lovingly at her husband. He fell over with a thud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay thats it for this chapter. Bulma incase you were wondering is going to have Baby Bra, or sa I like to call her B-chan, yay, there you go C.V.W.P. You better have apperated that!   
I am reading 'Animal Farm' It's acctually good, I have to read it for school, oh by the way ossiferbix, you better get reading you english book, before you get behind to far like Tammy, she has to read 6 chapters, and I doubt that she'll do that. Ja ne all! 


	13. Ever faithful fans

Discaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball , Z, or Gt in any way shape or form, well I do have a couple magnas and vidios, but thats besides the point.  
I am back and ready for action! So here we go!  
  
Serenai and Chichi ran over to Bulma and hugged her.   
"When is he or she due?" Chichi questioned a glowing light in her eyes with warmth and happiness for Bulma.  
I'm 1 and a half months through, so she'll be born April 21st the first day of Sping!"  
"Listen onna, who said it was going to be a girl?" Vegeta mumbled as he got off of the ground.  
"I did since we already have a wonderful son." Bulma squeezed Trunks's cheeks.  
"Mom! Let go! That hurts....!" Trunks whined  
"Oh don't be such a baby!" Serena ordered.  
"Whos ready for some food? I made extra!" Chichi asked wanting to break the fighting ((can you call that fighting?)) up. Chichi didn't recieve a verbal response, but a psyical one, all the say-jins and half-say-jins raced for the kitchen, Serena ahead of them all. Vegeta held back though and walked in with Bulma, she was giving him the look, until he helpped her in.  
As they entered with Chichi, almost all the food was gone.  
"Halt what you are doing!" Vegeta screamed. Goku, and Serena didn't they looked like vaccums. Vegeta grabbed Giku and Serena's hair stopping them from eatting.  
"Kakkorot! Onna! I shall hurt you if you stuff one more crumb of food into your faces! These onnas and I haven't eaten, so move!" Goku and Serena looked at each other and smiled. They got up from their seats and excited outside.  
"I have waited a long time to spar, ready?"  
"Hai."  
Goku powered up a golden yellow light raditated around him, as Serena powered up silver exploded and pooled around her body, an audience grew around them. Krillen and 18 sat by the tree, Trunks stood by Bulma who hada plate of food in her hand and was happily munching away, Chichi was too worried for thier safty to eat and sat with eyes like a hawk watching what was going to happen. Piccolo quit meditating took a sip of water and watched from his seat. Vegeta came out of the house holding 5 plates of food, shoveling the objects on them in his mouth..  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku screamed as a powerful blast shot at Serena, she than shouted: "Silver Kaaaaameyaaameya!"  
A sliver beam of power that held a golden ball of power in the middle shot back at Goku's blast didinacrating it, than heading for it's nex trget, Goku. Goku moved away and dodged it easily, but Serena controlled the blast and hit him in the back, he plummented right into the Tree Krillen and 18 stood by. ((can anyone tell me 18's name? I forget it and I would apperatie a lot.))  
"Oh man." he whispered. a searing burning pain surronded his body, but we all know Goku and he wouldn't just give up.   
"KKaaaaameyaaaameya!" His arms swung hos blast ((kamayayma means attack of the turtle. Isn't that interesting?)) at Serena. She blocked it but was still hit, and blasted into capsle corps leaving a crack where her body hit.  
"Okay thats enough! You take this battle somewhere else, I don't need to be re-building capsle corps when I'm pregnant!" Bulma yelled.  
"Okay, okay, peace, peace! We'll contine this later Sere. he rubbed his shoulder and watched Trunks help her up.  
"Sure thing Goku, gomen nashi Bulma, for the house." She gave Bulma her sorryiest look, that just begged for forgivness.   
"Oh it's alright Serrie I forgive you."  
"Serrie?"  
"Oh it just popped into my head isn't it cute, chibi Serrie-chan! I like it!" Serena laughed at this she wasn't as short as she had been before 5ft 9in wasn't to short, but she didn't mind, acctually she like it, it was cute.  
"Oh thank you Bulma, thats sweet. I like that imyou ((nickname)).  
"Oh my Kami! It's them it's them! There here, I told you they'd be here Amy! ((This is not the senshi Amy, but a diffrent Amy))  
I know Lynn! They are so cool! Oh man let's go ask for their autographs!" they ran forward and came up to Serena.  
"Your our fave! We haven't seen you in a couple of years, but our loyalty still remains with you, would you please train us to become a Z fighter like you?" Lynn begged on her knees, Amy grabbed Serena's arms and whimpered as a plee.. Serena looked over to the rest of the Z team and screamed for help in her eyes. They shrugged in response, than recieved a cold, evil glare. Trunks slightly chuckled, walking over to Serena he looked at the teenage girls how were around 13 or 14.   
"Why don't you ask someone eke to train you than, when your more experienced you can some back."  
"Oh my it's Trunks!" the girls screamed. "::sigh:: I love you Trunks, can I haveyour baby?" Amy asked.  
Trunks freaked out as the others broke into laughter.  
"Ummm." *Crap what am I going to say? I don't want to be mean, I'm stuck.* Trunks thought.  
"You can't be his wife." Serena simply stated.  
"Why!" Amy protested.  
'Because he's mine." she than gently kissed Trunks on the lips, a blush formed on his cheeks.  
"Oh poohy I guess my boyfriend will have to do." Amy moped. The girls than left.  
"Why'd you do that?" Trunks asked Serena.  
"Simple you helped me so I helped you." She patted his cheek and smiled than walked back into the house leaving Trunks's heart to pound as she left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats it for this chapter, I have to work on my other stories to oh by the way, my friend Stephanie, or Sailor MJBR wrote this crossover called Planet's Collide. It's acctually really good! a battl;e has broken out between the Moon, (sailor moon) Antar, (Roswell) Jurai, (Tenchi) are fighting a ongoing battle with Vegeta-sei (Dragon Ball GT) it a battle of hate, death, forbidden love, and lust. Will the war end peacefully, and who will conquer over who?  
~~~~~~ Jaa everyone till next time!~~~~~~ 


	14. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, Gt or you know anything.  
Hello fellow fanfic readers. I am so happy, maybe it's because Stephie-chan is over, everyone say hi, and thank her for this chapter thats coming out, because she was yelling at ((stoopid oddball, i bet thats what she's saying to herself)) ::Hugz:: thank you for reviewing my fanfic I now have 200 reviews and I feel so loved! :) Okay on with the story!  
  
chapter 12  
Trunks watched Serena walk into the house, a blush was clear and evident on his face. Bulma walked up to Trunks.  
"Why don't you go after her Trunks?"  
"Because she wasn't serious, she was just saving my hide for saving hers."  
"March!"  
"Yes mother." He walked into the house shaking from the anxiety he felt.  
"Serena, where are you?" he walked into the house to find Serena making pottery ((Just for you Chibi-Steph)).  
"What are you doing?"  
"Making pottery."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to do something and since everyone is just sitting around I decided to pick up on my pottery lessons."  
"Uh huh. Uh listen I need to talk to you about well, us."  
"Huh? What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with us is there?"  
"Yea, there is."  
"Is it because of me? I'm sorry Trunks, for anything I did, you don't know how much this friendship means to me, please don't take it away."  
"Serena, Serena, calm down, I just wanted to ask you..." His mind raced what was he going to ask her, I was just wondering if you felt the same way I feel about you? I have no clue what to tell her.  
"Trunks when I'm around you, I get light-headed and, well I believe that I have...stronger feelings than friendship, do you understand what I'm..." he pressed his lips to hers, cutting her words off. At first Usagi didn't respond because the shock was so great, but she loosed and wrapped her arms around Trunks's back, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, after they seperated it seemed as if the whole world was swirly around them, and only they held still, as if the whole world waited on them.   
"I love you Serena."  
"and I love you Trunks."  
~2 weeks later~  
The time passed by so quickly, Krillen and Juuhachi ((thank you so much for helpping me out on this!!))  
had gotten engaged and planned on staying in this diemension. Everyone was so happy for them, they planned to marry when Serena got back from fighting so she could be there with thwm. Trunks and Serena were close before but now they were glued to the hips.  
"I think we're going to get grandbabies soon Chichi." Bulma whispered to Chichi as she watched Trunks hold Serena for there last few minutes in this diemension.  
'Get ready Princess Serenity, it is time.' A light engulfed the land around her as she, Trunks, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Chichi traveled back, Piccolo had said he might come later. They each entered the hotel the same spots they were before, only two weeks later. A shrill scream came from Serena's communicator and she opened it up.  
"Ohhh Kami-san, help us, the yoma is to strong we're going to parish, oh dear Serenity, please forgive us."  
Mars whispered as she watched the yoma raise it's claw to slash her. Mercury pushed mars out of the way and narrowley escaped herself, time was growing short they needed the new senshi.  
"Vegeta-chan! I need help, yoma strong, get daddy, and Gohan, Trunks and come on! She yelled as she rushed through the halls, finally as she neared an alleyway she shouted "Star Crystal Crisis Make Up!" Pretty lights and display  
Sailor Star rushed towards her Molly's mom's jewlrey store, she had reconized the surronding area when she had seen Mars. "How dare you even attempt to attack these people here, I will not allow it." A dark silouitte yelled. Four others surronded her, and she glanced at them with a smirk. taking a step futher the light shone on her, "I am Sailor Star and I will not have you hurt my fellow senshi. Star Meteorite Crush!" Bolders of metorites raced towards the yoma stunning him.  
"Kaaaameeeyaameya!" double attack from Gohan and Goku still left the yoma beggong for more.  
"Big Bang Attack!" This made the yoma fall but still it had yet to be defeated.  
"Silver kaaameeeyaaameya!" The silver stream attacked the yoma lifting it up into the air, everyone thought that the yoma would be dystroyed but this was not to be, the attack made the yoma's skin boil, and blister till it appered to be melting from it's face. it was just a cover-up body-suite for the general inside.  
"Ahahahaha, good work Sailor Star, but you will not defeat me, I will make sure of that, I am Plasma, take a good look..." She had icey blue hair that fell down to her waist, and her eyes were as if you were staring at deep jade, her red lips curled up in an amused expression. a necklace of a firey ice blue gem, round like a marble, set off her ocean blue dress that was tight, and seducing. It ended round mid-thigh, showing of her long, slim legs. A pair of blue boots finished off her attire, "cause you'll be seein more of me." with that a swirl of blue and green swirled around her and she excited.   
"What a wench. ey Sailor Star?" You still couldn't see Trunks or the other guys, but Mina and Lita knew who it was.  
"Where have you been for the psat two weeks? We've been strungaling, barly holding on while you were off in lala land!" Tuxedo Mask shouted his face red with anger.  
Star backed away into the darkness where her friends and family still stood. Trunnks wrapped his arms possesivly around Star and barked: "You really don't know how much luck you have, you lost Sailor Moon this way, what makes you think you won't loose Sailor Star?" Than the mysterious guy, Sailor Star, and the rest of the Z force that was there jumped into the air and disappered.  
((I am so tired I don't think I can keep writing))  
"the nerve of that guy thinking he could control myactions, and tell me what do to! I won't stand for it, I will not be thrown around like a peice of dirt, such as before!" They were nearing the hotel again, Trunks's held Serena's hand. "shh I know Serena,. I feel as if Icould ripe his heart out and feed it to the dogs!"  
"Trunks that's mean."  
"I know I'm sorry, I shoutn't say that about Darien. I'm sorry."  
"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about the poor dogs!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen I'm so tired I must sleep, I'll get another chapter out soon, I promise, good night all!  



	15. Goodbye memory

DIsclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
Lalala Hi everyone! I'm glad your all back! Thank you soo much for the   
reviews! No more school! heres the next chapter:  
  
  
  
As they entered the hotel, they had smiles on thier face's from Serena's   
'dog' remark.  
"Are you still going to help then after what happened?" Vegeta grumbled as   
they entered.  
"Hai, I have to, there still my friends, and it was just him ::shudder   
shudder:: that was an annoying twirp."  
"Onna, your going to get yourself hurt one of these days with your pure   
heart, they're going to use you like they did before." Vegeta grabbed Serena   
by the shoulders trying to get his point accross.  
"Vegeta, I have to protect them, this is my duty, don't you see? There my   
friends, and I love them all."  
"Fine Serena, but when you get hurt, you'll see whose your true family."  
"But I already know who is!"  
"And who would that be?"  
"You, and the others, plus Lita and Mina! Don't you see, I have to fight, so   
I can be with you, and the others, cause if I don't I will never be able to   
come home."  
"Fine, we'll help and when we win, we're going straight home, I want to   
train!" Serena smiled and thanked Vegeta. He than left the room, no one but   
Serena was in it. Suddenly Serena hit the ground, blood was escaping from a   
wound on her head from hitting a nearby table. She was loseing cousiousness   
fast, the last thing she saw was the enemy hovering over her and laughing,   
than the darkness took her.  
The blonde rubbed her head and stood up, looking around she realized she was   
in some kind of park. Her mind reached deep trying to think of why she was   
lying on the sidewalk of the park at night, and how she got there. Than she   
realized she had no clue who she was, where she was, and what her name was.  
*My name, whats my name.....Usagi? Uh no that sounds some what familar but   
no, ummm why can't I remember?* a deep fright enveloped her insides   
squeezing her till she could barly breathe.  
"Rena! Hey Rena, what are you doing over there?"Darian shouted.  
"Uh, do I know you?" Serena's eyes gave away her predictament.  
"You don't remember me, you fiance?"  
"Huh? My fiance? I'm sorry but I don't know you."  
"Honey," he carrased her face with his hand, but she backed away from his   
scaly touch, "come on you know me, I'm," he thought for a fake name in his   
head,"Mamoru, and I you and I have been planning on this marrie for quite   
sometime."  
*Why am I decieving Rena? I have Rei, her and I are engaged, so why don'y I   
just help Rena?* Than it hit him..*I want to..* a grin snuck onto his face,   
as he thought of what he could do to Rena, his fiance, the things he had   
wanted to do with Serena, but she wouldn't let him. What could he do with   
Rena after he, finished having his fun? *Kill her.* a little voice whispered   
in his head. *Kill her, she isn't anything special.*  
"Come on Rena. Let me take you home." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder   
and started walking.  
"And where would that be?"  
"At our apartment of course." he continued walking her down the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
thats it I have to go to some dumb party. I'll write more later ja 


	16. Memory Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.   
I don't know if this chapter will be long I'm not even soppose to be on the computer since I'm grounded for letting my brother do my dishes.  
Here goes another chapter! Thanks again for the reviews :)  
  
The real Serena:  
~~~~~~~~  
Rena questioned everything Mamoru told her, which she felt uneasy about, your suppose to trust your boyfriend right, he was her fiance on top of that, what was wrong with her, she obviously thought that he was a good guy before, why this uneasiness now? She glanced down at her ring, expecting to see a ring, none was there, she than looked at his middle finger, and there was an engagement ring...where did hers go?  
"Mamoru, where is my engagment ring?" for a breif second he looked nervous than, his face was masked, "I gave it to you, it must have fallen when you tripped."   
"Oh," Rena glanced down at the floor confusion, and guilt were on her face.  
"Rena!" someone called out from the distance. She whipped her head around to see who it was, a man, with lavender hair. *He looks familar,* Rena thought.*Do I know him?* she started to turn to ask him this very question when Mamoru dragged her away from him,"You don't like him, he is your ex-boyfriend, and he almost raped you till I saved you, I can't believe you don't remember that at least." Mamoru grabbed on to her arm and dragged her away from asking any questions to Trunks.   
"Hey, what are you doing? I don't even know you.You say I'm your fiance, but I can't feel any feelings but disbelif, and uneasiness. So why don't you just leave me alone!" She turned and started running, the man with lavander hair had been following them, and soon took off after her.Darian didn't know what to do, or what to say, Rena was going to find he was lying to her all the time, and that he wasn't he fiance.  
Rena ran hard, and fast, she didn't know where she was going,nor did she care. She had to get away, and fast.  
"Serena!" Trunks yelled. Rena stopped dead in her tracks, why was this name so familar? That voice, something special about it. Serena kept running though, not wanting to trust anyone. Exhausted from running she finally stopped to see where she had ended up at. It looked familar, somehow.  
*"You know Trunks I was right." Serena said. "About what?" he asked confused. "I missed you even if you are a pigheaded geek!" Trunks laughed and retorted back "I missed you even if you are a sissy fighter and still well never become as good as I am." Serena chuckled and hugged her dear friend.* Rena put a hand to her forehead, "Where did that come from?"  
"Serena? How'd you get here?" Trunks asked walking up to her.  
"I ran. Who are you?" she took a few cautious steps backward.  
"You don't remember me?"  
"I just don't okay?" she was upset, and Trunks could tell by her face.  
She started walking to him, curiosity on her face, her hand was streached out, reaching for his face, she gently touched his cheek, to see if he was real.   
"You look like the guy from my memory, could you be Trunks?" he grabbed her hand and held it gently at his side.  
"Yes, I am Trunks, do you remember anything else?" his face was filled with concern and warmth for Serena.  
"Well," Serena paused. She thought deep and hard in her head for anything that seemed like a memory. A female motherly voice whispered:"Star Crystal Crisis Make Up"  
"Star Crystal Crisis Make Up?" Serena quietly spoke as if thinking to herself, but before she knew what was happening she was transformed into Sailor Star, and the memories flooded her body making her fall to the ground. Her parents death, Goku, Chi chi, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, everyone, she remembered it all, and she remembered what that slime Darian had done to her, or tried to do to her. Her eyes narrowed, her lips went into a stern angry line, and her temper was rising.  
"That asshole Darian I can't believe he told me that I was his fiance!" she stomped her feet trying to get some anger out. "Oh I'm so pissed!"   
"Serena, Serena, calm down, how did you loose your memory in the first place?"  
"An evil laughter," Serena grabbed her forhead and shook it slowly, as if she was trying to stir the memories, "it was a yoma, that worked for Sailor Earth, it said 'Now you won't be a bother.' I remember trying to escape, and I finally did. I fell a long way, cause I was high up in the air, but I had already lost my memory so I didn't know I could fly. Than I hit the ground, and I was out. I guess it thought I had died so it didn't bother getting me again." she answered.  
"Now what about this think with you and Darien?" with this question Serena could feel herself getting angry again.  
"I didn't know who I was, or where I had came from. Darien called out 'Rena.' I told him I didn't remember him, and that I couldn't remember anything, he than told me that I am his fiance, and that him and I lived together."  
"He what?!" Trunks was now extremly mad, his blood pressure was rising with every breathe he took.  
"This is it Trunks, I've had enough, it's time to tell all the senshi, and Darien who I am."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Oh that was fun, I'm going to Lake Erie tomorrow, and I want to take my friends, but I can't because the whole family is going. :sigh: sorry Stephie-chan, and Kelly-chan, I'll take you next week. I hoped you liked this story. Do you have any ideas? Anything you want to happen? Tell me about them!  
Talk to you later.  
~Lauren  
  
  



	17. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Yada yada, I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
~~~~~~~  
I'm back from Lake Erie, how was everyones 4th of July? Wasn't everything so pretty?I want to thank you all for the great reviews and on with the chapter:  
  
Trunks anger had vanished as Serena had told him her plan to tell everyone.  
"Are you really going to do it? I mean what if it doesn't go right, and something bad happenes?  
"Trunks, honey," she wrapped her arms around him and said into his ear, "If they hate me, which I know most of them won't than we'll return home, and let them fight Queen Geia." She released him and started walking away to call all of the Z senshi together.  
"But I know you aren't capable of such a thing, so to keep you to your word, I'm going to hold you till we get into the other demension if thier reaction is selfish and cold, got it?"  
"Understood," Serena smiled up at Trunks, and they walked hand in hand back to the hotel, there was no need for a rush.  
~~~hotel~~~  
"Mom, Dad, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, I need you to listen up, I'm okay, I was taken away by a yoma working for Geia, I hit my head and lost my memories..." she than told what happened after, "now after I recieved all my memories, I remembered what Darien had done to me, and lied, so I'm through with him totally, if Rei truly loves him, I pray for her sake that he wants to redeem himself. I am going to tell them who I am, and everything about me, even me being Sailor Star and the Star princess. What do you all think?"  
Goku's face was red, anger, something barly shown on his face was steaming through his ears. "It's up to you Sere, do whats in your heart."  
"Thanks Dad, you've always been there for me, I'm ready, please I don't need 2 full-blooded angry say-jins and 2 half-blooded angry say-jins right now so everyone think happy thoughts, and we're going to tell him," she said this as if the thought of him made her stomech turn, "and the rest who I am, does everyone understand?" Serena had nods from her family, a shaky smile from Bulma, a smirk from Vegeta, and Trunks held her hand to confirm his answer.  
"Alright than, let's go." she inhaled slowly getting ready for anything that would happen.  
She lifted up her senshi alert watch, and pressed the all button.  
"Senshi, I need to meet with you, this is extreamly important, no dwadaling, everyone come to Rena's apartment, I'll be waiting for you, call Darien he needs to be here to, force him to come, this is Sailor Star signing out." She closed the watch and looked up at the others around her, her family ones that she loved so much, the ones she had missed as she had left them so long ago, how could they ever know how much she loved them?  
she signed slightly put her hand in the air and called out "Star Crystal Crisis Make Up!" pretty lights and display After the blinding lights died down Sailor Star stood there proudly her hand on her waist, and a smile on her face.   
"Hmm, are you ready for this Serena?"  
"Hai Mother, I just have to do one thing." She closed her eyes and began to think of a place where time stood still, but had so much meaning, in a flash of silver she was gone in sight.  
"Puu, I know you're here, where are you?"  
"Princess? What are you doing here?"  
"No Princess, and as if you didn't know already, could you please help me out Puu, I cannot do this without you," Serena pleaded with Pluto.  
"I shall help you Princess, why even ask?"  
"I'm just being polite, and if you call me Princess again, I'll, I'll, um, just don't do it again!" Serena knew she was wasting her breath, but she had to try.  
"Are you ready to go back than, they are waiting for you."  
"Hai, let's do this." a portal opened and the two appered as a knock was heard at the door.  
"Let them in," Serena's voice was royal like, one you had to obey, Gohan twisted the knob on the door, and Darien was pushed in with an exhausted Sailor Mars.  
"Next time, you can bring him here," she breathed hard, her hands were on her knees, and she was bent over slightly, Darien seemed as if he wanted to run, but he was trapped.  
Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune than entered the room.  
"Welcome to my home." Star smiled slightly had her guests. They eached showed confusion, Darien first showed confusion than he was scared. In his eyes the depth of cowardice was deep.  
"I have called you all here to finally tell you the truth of who I am, are you ready to know?"  
Each looked back and forth to one another, as if silently talking to one another. Than each of them nodded, all but Darien.  
"Alright, your decision is made. I am," She than detransformed, "Rena, as you know me." gasp were heard around the room Darien shivered in his corner, he tried to rape a sailor senshi? This is not good. This ran through his mind as he learned more, the Z gang all were leaning on the walls watching Serena and smiling, except for Vegeta, he was smirking.  
"Serena! Your Sailor Star? Why didn't you tell us?" Jupiter demanded.  
"Serena? What do you mean? I thought her name was Rena?" Mars, and Mercury asked.  
"I am Serena Son, adopted daughter to Son Goku, and Son Chi chi, sister to Son Gohan. I am from another diemension, and you all knew me as someone else someone named Serena T. ((I cannot spell her last name, just imagine she said it.)) Puu, if you please." Pluto stepped in front of Serena her timestaff swirled in her hand, and a deep green flooded the room. Gasps were heard around the room, as each senshi recovered thier memory.  
"Serena!" Darien shouted as he tried to make a break for the door.  
~~~~  
I gtg I have to stop writing right now, I wanna go swimming and thats what I'm going to do. I'll get another chapter up soon. Jaa!  
~Lauren 


	18. The descision, and the challange

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z   
~~  
Thank you for so many reviews, I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, I've been pretty busy, but enough of that on with the story:  
~~~  
Mars blocked the door so Darien couldn't retreat,"Honey, where ever are you going?"  
"I uh, something came up, I just remembered I have an appt."  
"Darien, I cannot believe you would lie to your fiancé! Why don't you just tell the truth for once?" Serena yelled.  
Darien sneered at Serena and said, "Well why did you turn your back on us, and transform into some Sailor Star, than now tell us who you really are?" This made all the senshi turn towards Star.  
"Serena, why didn't you tell us you were Sailor Star?" Ami asked.  
"You turned your backs on me, I didn't know if I could trust you again, so I didn't tell you." Star folded her arms and leaned up against the wall.  
"Yeah, but Mina and I didn't Serena, so why didn't you tell us?" Lita walked towards Serena, her eyes full of confusion, and pain.  
"Lita, Mina, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't tell you, or anyone but my family. Gomen Nashi." Serena hung her head down in shame.  
"Serena, it's all right, I know you would have told us, if you were allowed, so let's forget about it." Mina and Lita agreed.   
"I understand Serena why you wouldn't tell us about you being Sailor Star and all, but why didn't you tell us you weren't from this dimension?"  
"Think about it Rei, would you tell someone who thinks you clumsy, and stupid, that your really this intelligent fighter from another dimension? It was hard enough to leave my family, to help protect this world, but than I had to put up with the 'Your such a ditz Serena! You'll never amount to anything.' Do you know how hard it is to go through that?" Serena looked out the window, she didn't want the others to see the hurt in her eyes, and she didn't want Vegeta making fun of her later.  
"Serena, we just wanted you to be a better fighter, we thought our words would force you into fighting more, at least I did, and I know I'm the one who yelled at you the most, and," Rei signed, "gomen nashi, Princess Serenity."  
"Princess Serenity!" The senshi said and kneeled. Serena looked down at herself and noticed that she was Princess Serenity, her face turned into shock, but than kindness took over it and she said "Rise, senshi. There is no reason to bow to me, for you are my friends, and I forgive you all, if you forgive me. Darian was the first to say, "Oh I forgive you, now I have to go.."  
"Oh Darian, I said my friends, not imposters who pretend to be my friend. Why don't you leave here."  
"Leave? This is where I'm at and I have no intentions of leaving, ever." Mars's brain hurt, wasn't this the man the loved her that had proposed to her? Darien held his hand out for Mars to join him, but she froze, she had two options, follow her princess, or her prince...  
((okay I was going to quit here, because it's late! But I'll risk the lost of sleep and write some more.))  
Trunks walked in front of Serenity to protect her, she was so beautiful in this state, as always, but she looked so frail as she was now, that he felt he had to protect her, against anything. But Serenity stepped in front of Trunks .  
"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Rei, for protecting me all these years. This is your decision, and it is a hard one."   
Sailor Mars looked back and forth from her love, to one of her closest friends, she knew where her loyalty was needed the most though, slightly signing she turned to Darien, and said, "I will always love you, please understand that, but my loyalty remains with my princess, and there's nothing more to it, gomen nashi my koishii. ((I'm very sorry my beloved))." With that said, Rei knelled in front of Serenity, and right than and there she pledged loyalty to her princess, the other senshi followed suit, first came Jupiter, than Mercury, followed by Saturn, Pluto Uranus, and Neptune, than Venus finished it off.  
"My senshi please rise, I know you will serve this Earth will and protect it like no other could this is why..." Just as Serenity was about to make a very important announcement the building started shaking. Serenity signed, she knew what was happening and she knew she had to save Darien there had to be something controlling him, right? She took out her Ginzuishou and held it high into the air, murmuring "Star Healing Activation." a bright light erupted throughout the room heading straight for Darien. A scream was heard and a body slumped to the floor. When the light finally died down, a black round object could be seen clouding Darien's heart crystal. Slowly it was releasing his heart crystal, and as it did the blackness left and dissolved into thin air, but it whispered into Serenity's ear before it left, "Just wait Princess, you death is near." The Princess sneered, as long as she had her family and friends she'd be okay. She eyed Darien and watched him groggily wobble off the floor.  
"Princess Serenity, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and those you see before you, I Prince Darien of Malifly pledge my loyalty to you and your planet, please forgive for all my shameful sins."  
Serenity put a arm on his shoulder, and said, "You have been forgiven, I wouldn't be Princess Serenity if I couldn't forgive you." Vegeta stormed over towards them and said, "You may be able to forgive him onna, but I can't! He than slammed his foot into Darien's forehead throwing him against the wall.  
"Vegeta! Don't do this, I forgave him!" Serenity screamed to Vegeta, but something inside of her didn't mind watching Vegeta beat up on Darien, almost enjoyed it, almost. Calling on her powers she separated Vegeta from Darien, on each side of the room. She than watched as Rei ran to Darien and held him close making sure he was in fact okay. Once she was positive that he'd make it through she slapped him on the face.  
"What was that for Rei?"  
"That was for my Princess, I know she'd never do it to you because she has such a gentle heart, but in the very least you deserved that for what you did to her." Dairen had a huge gash on his forehead, his lip was bleeding, and was swelling up. The building shook violently and a voice was heard in Serenity's ears, as well as the Sailor and Z senshi, "It's time for battle Serenity, all you have to do is beat me, than you finally face Gaia-sama, are you up to the challenge though?"  
"Where?" was Serenity's response.  
~~~~  
whew! I am one tired Oddball, I hope it was worth it though. Nighty night! 


	19. Vengence will be....

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this plot.  
~  
Thank you so much for your reviews. I know I have not written a chapter in a long time, but I have 4 other stories going at the same time, right now I am estimating 3-4 more chapters left on this story, and then it shall be finished. After I finish this story you can tell me weather or not a sequel is needed. You might want to re-read part of chapter 14 to remember who Plasma is. Okay, on with the chapter.  
~  
A cold laugh echoed in Serenity's mind as a portal was opened. It did not look like a normal portal though, it looked one that would lead someone to their death. But, it would not stop Serenity. She looked around Darien was holding a piece of cloth to his forehead, and he looked as if he was about to faint. She signed slightly, she need all who were going to fight with her at top shape. She glanced over at Vegeta who had done the most damage and shook her head. She couldn't heal Darien because she needed all her strength for the remaining battles.   
"Darien, I do not think I can take you with me for you are not at your top potential, and I cannot heal you again for I will not me in mine, and since I am stronger then you that leaves me with no choice but to leave you behind. If anything happens here though you shall fight to stop it, do you understand?"  
"Hai," he nodded his head, and sat down looking out he window in shame.  
"Everyone ready?" she looked around at her closest friends and family, each nodded, and smiled one full of confidence at her. She grinned back, and while holding Trunks's hand stepped into the portal. Each followed her and they entered Gaia's lair.   
A snicker full of hatred rang through the cave as they came through the portal. Serenity looked around and then down at herself. *I am not going to fight as Serenity, at least not now, it would be a waste of strength* she thought this because it was tiring being in her Princess form. She clasped the silver imperium crystal and closed her eyes as light closed around her. When it dyed down she was no longer Princess Serenity but Serena Son. She smiled at Trunks and he held her close. The evil laughter grew stronger, ringing in Serena's ears. Serena looked around, but then realized she should not use her eyes because visions can be false, closing her eyes, she inhaled the musky stale sent in the air, her chest rose, and collapsed. She could feel an extra energy force one who was nearing and getting stronger. Serena motioned for Trunks to not hold her, and she punched into the air, a figure flew across the cave. It growled and came into view.   
"Ah Serenity, you have made a mistake in coming here, you are a fool to think you can beat me." The others stood in front of her as if protecting her from Plasma.   
"Hah! Maybe your not Serenity, you have brought your protectors, but this is unfair, I am not like my Queen I cannot fight all of you, I admit I do not have the much strength! So to make this an even fight...." a energy force enclosed itself around all but Serena and Plasma. They were lifted into the air and away from the battle area. "They will no longer be enclosed in the shied if you defeat me, but if you don't they will remain there until each die." her laughter stung Serena's ears, but Serena nodded and went into a fighting stance.  
Without a word each started fighting . The others looked on with either annoyed, or eager faces. Serena punched and Plasma blocked. Plasma would punch and Serena would block.  
"You are nothing! I should have let your friends do you battle, you are not worth a single breathe from me, you should be ashamed to call yourself a warrior. I should just end your misery and kill you now, but I want to have a little fun." Serena looked at Plasma's face as Plasma said this and it reminded Serena of a cat playing with it's victims. An image hit Serena as Plasma kicked Serena in the face.  
* "You puny humans will never know how much I despise all of you, for you will be dead before you see my lovely face." Plasma looked down off the building she was standing on and at the many people walking around with their families. "Oh Serenity show yourself or death will come to these people." Plasma whispered into the wind. [*Oh Kami!* Serenity thought *this is when I was home for those two weeks! What did she do!?*] A gust of wind blew down the streets and swirled around Plasma. Her icy blue hair was blowing in different directions giving Plasma this eerie devilish look. A mother picked up her young daughter and was smiling the younger image of herself. Her little angel looked up and spied Plasma on the building and the little girl called out to her mommy, "Look Mommy, someone's on the building, look at her pretty blue hair!" The mother looked up and seen dark energy swirling around the woman, and she started to run, to run for not her own safety but her young daughter.  
"Honey don't look up there, never, and hush for now. Mommy is going to take you someplace nice." She wanted to warn the others around her, but she knew if she did the attack would come soon and no one would have a chance to escape. She watched as a mother held her son's hand as they crossed the street, and realized how much pain the mother would go through to know she couldn't save her son. *Maybe is I say it loud but soft enough, some will hear but see will not.* the mother glanced up again and watched for a millisecond the woman gathering energy for her attack.  
"Honey, darling, dear, you know how much Momma loves you right?"  
"Yea, Mama, I know." The little girl gave a toothless grin to her mother.   
"Good, then listen to me, I need you to run, trun as fast as you can, and not to look back no matter what you hear, do you understand?"   
The little gave her a confusing look, but seeing the sternness in her mother's appearance nodded and didn't say a word. She gave her mother a final hug, and took off running. Meanwhile the mother taking one last glace at her sweet, young, precious daughter crossed the street to where she had seen the other mother. Quickly she walked up to the lady and whispered into her ear.  
"Run, run as fast as you can and take your child, mine ran that way, please find her, and take care of her, I have to tell all these people about the impending doom, that is awaiting us on the top of that building." The other mother looked up, and watched the woman collect dark energy. She nodded to the woman, and said, "I will take care of you child, I promise you that, thank you Miss." and she took of running, dragging her little boy along. The woman who remained prayed to Kami that she would join him in heaven, and inhaled slowly, smelling popcorn from the vendor beside her. Shouting so everyone could hear she yelled, "Run everyone run! An attack is about to happen, save your lives and run!" In the next second she felt a chilling ball of ice sweep into her spine, freezing her to death. Her last thought was of her little girl, who was safely found by the mother with her son. The lady never knew she saved so many lives, all she knew was her daughter was safe, and that she would see her daughter again in the afterlife. That was all that mattered. *  
Serena screamed from the pain she felt inside, the woman sacrificing her life to save so many others, it worked, so many survived because of her act, but her life was not spared. Anger spread through Serena like flames, and she eyed Plasma, the woman who was responsible for the death of the young mother.   
"You are no longer a threat to any innocent victims, because I am putting a stop to your deathly games, and the people shall be avenged!" No longer would Serena play games, Plasma would cause pain, no longer.  
~~  
I have to stop here cause my mom is making me get off, but I'd figure I post this anyway! Bai for now! 


	20. Hatred taking control

Disclaimer: I, Lauren, do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, nor do I have any rights to the shows. I am merely an Author combinding me two fav. animes together.  
  
~*~  
Thank you for reviewing, aw, I really love hearing your comments, I love writing this story so much, you guys have no clue!   
Okay on with this lovely story!  
~*~  
  
Serena's long hair flew all around her slender body, as her energy increased within her. The full force of her anger shone clearly in her crystal blue eyes. A wave of energy struck Plasma, causing her to stumble back several feet.   
"Plasma Dark Energy Strike!" thundering waves of dark energy, that seeped with vengence and hatred struck Usagi, full force. Evilness seemed to claw at Serena, trying to penatrate Serena's pureness, and turn it into evilness. She screamed with agony tearing in her voice. Falling on her knees, she barely clunged to consciencousness. Tears flowed evenly down her face. Something was growing inside of her, it felt evil, and sticky with unholiness, she was becoming torn inside, not an idea on how she could fight something inside of her, pounded at the ground.  
"What's happening to her?!" Trunks screamed as he grabbed Plasma by the neck, and lifted her into the air.   
An evil laugh produced from Plasma's lips. She smiled wickedly at Trunks, "I wouldn't touch me, you see, I am the only one who can reverse this. She has an evil inside of her, my evil, well some of it. It's going to eat her whole, since, it eats off the kindness and purity of her heart. She'll be a nega-minion soon, hah! She'll never be able to release the evil inside of her, ah, then she will be killed by the Geia. What fun it will be to watch her do that!"  
Trunks growled, anger thriving in his veins, he dropped her to the ground, knowing he couldn't touch her while his beautiful Serena was being possesed. "Serena! You have to fight this!"  
"But...how?" Serena gasped out between surges of painful moans. Her mind was turning on her, flinging visions of unfaithful memories, that never exsisted before, but now did.  
~*~  
Serena, why do you think Raye always yelled at you for being late, or for not attacking an enemy fast enough? Didn't you ever notice how see always tried to steal Darien off of you, knowing how you felt about him?  
"But I don't love him, and they're destined to me, not him and I."  
Ah, are you sure? Or is this what she wants you to believe, you should see the way she looks at Trunks. Or have you seen the way Trunks has been stealing secret moments with Raye? I have, and I'll show you.  
Serena's mind whired with images of Raye secretly taking Trunk's hand, and brushing it with her lips behind Serena's back. Another came to when Serena's was telling Trunks about how she wanted thier future to be like, she had been cutting up lettece, Raye and Trunks were sitting on the couch, Trunks kissing Raye tenderly, and rolling his eyes at Serena, while saying inbetween his kisses with Raye, 'Yes, that would be wonderful.'  
Something hurt in Serena's chest, and she had a feeling it was her heart.   
Ah, but what about Ami, have you noticed how she always seems to despise you and how far you have come?  
"Hmm? No I don't think so."  
Well, watch closely, even as Serena Tskunino you weren't good enough to be with her. Do you remember?  
'Come on Serena, can't you get this simple problem? Man, your stupider then I even thought, how piiful.'  
Listen to how she talks about you, behind your back.  
'Serena always gets all the praise, just because she's the Moon Princess, but without us she would die by a 3rd class yoma. You know it as well as I do, Serena doesn't deserve anything. Sure she may be the Princess, but does that give her the right to be higher then us? We're Princesses too! We should be treated like it, matter of fact, she should serve us, instend of us serving her, we are what made the Moon as prosperous as it was!'  
Do you see know one cares for you, not even Goku!.  
  
Baby Serena was held in his arms, and Goku was looking down at it with discust, trying to pass her off to the people in the street, but failing miserbly. Finally he went to the adoption agency, and wanted to get rid of her there.  
'I'm sorry sir, this child is your responsibilty. I can not take her off your hands. We're all full anyways, you have to keep her. Why would we want anything like it?'  
'But, I don't want her! I can't handle taking care of such a thing, the mere thought makes me want to puke!'  
'I'm sorry sir, but deal with it, we don't want her here!' with that the doors were slammed and Goku was forced to take care of Serena.  
  
Don't you see Serena, no one loves you, you think they do, but they always hide thier hate, and they pray that you die, so they can be free of you!  
Serena's head was spinning, all these images seemed so real. This unnatural feeling was spreading through her body, making her feel hatred for those she loved. She snapped out of the imagery trance, and looked towards her family in hatred.  
"Why did you lie to me? Why couldn't you have just said, 'Serena, we don't care for you, we don't love you.' but instend you held me in this fake life, where I thought I was loved, but I was wrong! How could you all bytray me, and why should I feel sorry for myself?!"  
"Serena, they never loved you, so why don't you show them that they don't mean a thing to you either. Dystroy them." Plasma whispered in Serena's ears.  
Serena's eyes were dull, as if her very soul was torn away from her, and all that was left of her feelings was a raw hatred that wasn't her own.  
"Time to die loving family." a burst of energy swirled around Serena.  
"Serena no! Why are you doing this? We love you! Why are you listening to Plasma? Listen to the goodness in your heart!" Goku pleaded.  
"Hah, goodness is something that no longer lives in my body, and it's because you have dystroyed it. Goodbye...."  
The energy around Serena forced it's way to the Z team and the senshi. If this hit them it would be like an acid eating thier body.  
~*~  
tired, must sleep. I hope you enjoyed! :)  
~Lauren 


	21. Plasma's defeat

Happy Thanksgiving to all!  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z in any way shape, way, or form  
~*~  
Hi it's Thanksgiving, and I'm listening to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, some guy is singing. Hmm, oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for taking the time to review!  
~*~  
  
  
Something in Serena's mind was yelling in the far back of her mind, 'Don't attack your family, don't attack your friends. This isn't right. Remember the good times, remember the memories that real. Remember Serenity.'  
~*~  
'Serena, I wanted you to know I love you, only you, and I always well' Trunks carrased Serena's cheek and she signed as he held her.  
  
'I promise to always protect you Princess Serenity, and always be your faithful friend, Serena.' Rei kneeled to Serenity.  
  
'Your my daughter no matter if it isn't by blood, I am always here for you. I am your father, understand?' Goku hugged Serena tight.  
  
~*~  
'What are all these memories, foolish I say! No one really loves me, they're all lies!' Her mind screamed back to the fading voice.  
but, while this happened, the energy flowing around Serena stopped, and her face was full of confusion.  
Plasma's face was full of rage, "Attack them Serena! Do it now!"  
Serena looked at the large group of people. The Outers stood there, thinking of a plan to help thier Princess.  
"We should all go tell her how much we really do love her, I mean think about it, we haven't really paid attention to Serena lately, If we were, we would have figured out the Rena was Serena sooner! So, I'll go first, since Serena is the reason why I am still living." Sailor Saturn walked up to Serena.   
"Dear Serena, why can't you see that we do love you? We care for you so much. I care for you, your my big sister, remember?" Saturn hugged Serena, who had detransformed from Serenity as soon as the evil has started in her body." Serena's head hurt, but the evil still consumed her heart.  
"Hah! I don't believe you!" she smacked Saturn into the wall, but somewhere in her soul her body wracked with pain for doing such a horrible thing.  
Venus walked up to Serena, her arms open wide, ready to take Serena into a hug.   
"Serena, I-I wanted you to know, that I always admired your courage to fight till the very end, but I must ask why are you not fighting now? Why are you letting this evil take over your pure heart? Your usually so strong-willed. Sere come back to us."  
"I can't come back, because you never had me to begin with! You never had my trust, my love, or friendship, I want to see you all die, and thus I will kill you with my own hands!" Rage once again filled Serena's unusualy evil eyes, and she ran towards the others her fists in the air, ready to attack anyone she could. Suddenly someone grabbed her, and she couldn't force herself away from his gentle touch.   
"Serena," he whispered softly into her ear.  
"Trunks, you discust me, always trying to lure me in with your false sweetness! Everything you sad to me was a lie!" Serena pouned against his chest, trying to break free of his massive grip, but Serena's soul was trying to free itself from the evil's grasp, and she was losing power.  
Trunks's heart was breaking, it hurt so bad to hear the words the came from her lips. Her faced was ruined with frustration and anger that just didn't fit her usual beautiful face.   
"Serena, I have never said a word to you that I haven't meant, well maybe a few, when we were younger, but I love you with all my heart, and soul, come back to me, please Rena, it's killing me to see you like this, I can't take anymore." a pure gentle tear slid down his face, slowly as if wanting to look at Serena, the reason why the tear had came into the world.  
Serena's face was filled with pain, her love for Trunks, was so pure, and beautiful that the evil that had controled her was having trouble doing just that. A ray of hope lept into Trunks's eyes, and he kissed Serena, tenderly, and full of love. Serena's eyes flickered, with full of love, and full of confusion.  
"Why do I feel like this? How can you make me feel like this? I have so much hate inside me, no, I can not feel l-...I won't even say the world!"  
"Rena, you are so pure and so good, that this evil cannot win for long, because I know you are fighting, I know you love me, I can see through your hatred. I love you, with all my heart, and I am eternally yours." he kissed her once again, but this time, on her nose, and smiled down at the girl who was no longer trying to break free from his hold.   
"Trunks, do you really love me?" Serena's eyes were full of wonder, and pure confusion.  
"With all my heart, and more."  
"Then, I.....," it was so hard to say for her, the evil inside of her churning with as much as it could, "l-l....ove you too." a smile so sweet and innocent broke out on Serena's face, but it vanished, and Serena's face was filled with so much pain. Her mouth opened, and a scream of torture ripped from her soul emerging into the air above her. Her body glowed silver and darkness was pouring out of the pores of her skin. Plasma screamed with rage, and she unmercilessly attacked Trunks and Serena, Serena still trying to adapt to the evil leaving her body.  
Goku, adn Vegeta jumped in front of thier family and block the evilness from attacking.   
"You shall pay for what you did to my daughter!" Goku's hair flickered gold, and surges of power grew like electricity as an aura around his body. Tiny rocks flew into the air, and she shook with intense anger. Vegeta followed Goku, and turned super-say-jin.  
"Kameayameaya!"  
"Final Flash!" The two screamed thier own attacks towards the evil temptress Plasma. The Outers jumped in with thier own attacks.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
The fives attack's plunged it's way into Plasma, once the attacks struck her, she never had a chance to survive. Deep sobs of sorrow, and remorse filled the air, as Plasma said her dying words, "My Queen will kill you all, I am just sorry I myself could not." her body fell to the floor, and oozed deep with the cavern's ground, returning to the depths of hell.   
  
"I, I, my friends, my family, I am so sorry I acted in such a way. Please forgive me." Serena spoke from where she layed in Trunk's arms, far to tired to move.  
"Sere, we're friends for life, no longer then that! Of course we're all going to forgive you. I mean, why wouldn't we?" Mars stood with her hands on her hips, and her hair blew in the gentle breeze of the cave. The others nodded and agreed. Sere looked deeply into the eyes of Trunks, the one who had saved her from the darkness of hate.   
"I love you Trunks, theres no one but you for me on this whole universe."  
"Serena," was all he simply said, she knew how he felt, as he knew how she felt, it showed on there face, on the way they held each other, and thier auras.   
Her touched his cheek slightly, in a sign of affection. Then wobbily she stood, and walked over to Saturn.  
"Hotaru, I am so sorry, for the way I yelled at you, and hit you, I.."   
Hotaru wrapped Serena in a hug, and smiled up and her. "Hey, I said I forgive you, along with everyone else. So why don't we go defeat this senshi-turned-bad, and go back to the way things were." Sere smiled and nodded her head, but she knew things were never going to go back to the way things were before, and she didn't want them to. The final battle awaited them, just at the end of this corridor, time to get ready, for the battle.  
~*~  
  
:) I am satisfied with this chapter. ah, I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Byes!  
~Lauren 


	22. The Final Fight

Disclaimer: I, Lauren do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, in anyway shape or form, but I wish I did.  
~~~~~~~  
Holy beans I haven't written this in such a long time, but I figured I should probably finish this story, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. I will write one more chapter after this but it will be an epilougue. Okay, I think I've delayed the final chapter long enough, on with the story.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was weak, but the passion of hate from this evil senshi made her continue on, not to mention the fact that her friends, her family was behind her, she would always have them. The farther they all walked in the colder and gloomier it got, a layer of evil seemed to wrap it's way around them all, giving them each a feeling of uneasiness. Trunks grabbed Serena's hand, and they continued on.   
  
'Just around this corner, just around this bend, and we'll see woman who has made these last months a living hell.' Serena closed her eyes, inhaled, and glanced back one time on all of her family, then finding the strength within them, she rounded the corner. As soon as she took that first step into the room, light filled the air, and a evil cackle echoed around. There she was, the final boss. Gaia swooped down from her throne, which was high above the ground. her long sleeky black dress showed off her slender figure. Little black boots clicked as she walked over to Serena. Her deep crimson lips were curled into a smirk, as her deep blue eyes narrowed with raw hatred. Gaia's elbony black hair shined with a life of it's own.  
"Hello Serena, I've been waiting for you." her voice was rich like honey, but not as sweet, it was dark.  
Serena glared straight into Gaia's eyes, "No time for hellos, just time for your death."   
The same cackle filled the air, Gaia laughed, "No, no my dear precious thing, I think you have it mistaken," Gaia's face was now an inch away from Serena's, "I think it's time for you to die," she whispered, and with this her hands flew to Serena's stomech, and black lighting shot out her fingertips, throwing Serena against the wall.  
"You bitch!" Trunks screamed as lept towards Gaia. His soft lavender hair, lit into blonde flames as he unshealthed his sword.   
Gaia smiled even more, 'ah this will be exilerating' she lept out of the way just as Trunks made his attack, a staff appeared in her hands and she swirled it, bashing it on Trunks' head. His eyes widened as the room spun around him, and he ment with the cold cement floor. Gaia frowned, 'maybe not.' She flicked her hair off her shoulders and turned to the rest of the z and moon senshi, "Who's next?" Vegeta sprang force, anger, and a thirst for blood driving him forward, Vegeta kicked, but Gaia dodged, Gaia punched but Vegeta dodged. seeing that these two powers were matched up, Gohan decided to enter. He blasted a rather large kai blast at Gaia, distracted from Vegeta it hit her and she smashed against her thone, breaking it into peices. Gaia tsked in response as she dusted the broken peices of the chair off her dress. "That wasn't very nice, a matter of fact, I don't think anyone but Serena should fight me, I mean it is her and my fight, not anyone elses, don't you think?"  
Uranus stepped forward, her fist clenched, "If you think I'm going to let you hurt the princess, you have another thing coming to you, I will not let you fight her alone, we are her guardians, we protect her, and you think that I'm going to let you just fight her alone?"  
Serena shakily got up and moaned from the headache that seemed to be shreiking in her head. She slowly walked over to Uranus, and Serena put ehr hand on Uranus's shoulder, "She's right you know, this is our fight, and if anyone else got hurt," she glanced down at Trunks with a sad look in her eye, worry flickered across her face. "I can't fight her if I know you guys are going to be in the way, I need to go all out, she's cheep. I can't have you guys in the way."   
Uranus turned to her princess, "I can't let you fight alone."  
Serena's face grew stern, "That's an order, I Princess Serenity, order all of you to back down from the fight. She's mine." Serena turned towards Gaia. The senshi walked towards the corner of the room, obeying their princess's request, no order. yet the Z senshi remained, all looked uncertain of Serena's desision.   
Gaia spoke up, "Gees! Isn't a princess's words important anymore, she ordered you all to step aside, oh I see you need my help." Gaia raised her hands and a back good covered everyone besides Gaia and Serena, the goop turned into a cage, and it brought the senshi, and the z senshi to the ceiling, with no escape. "That cage won't disappear till I'm dead," Gaia smirked, "and that isn't happening anytime soon."   
Serena was worried for her friends, they were no captured, there was no way she could lose this battle now, or her family would be trapped in Gaia's hold forever, or they would die before that. Anger lit her spirit, and her face smirked as a mirror to Gaia's.   
"Are you finally ready Serenity?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Serena's voice was colder then it had ever been before, and her eyes were slanted in a hateful expression.   
Gaia made the first move, racing towards Serena, her staff held in the air. A sharp green jade shot out of the staff and headed straight for Serena, she jumped into the air, and kicked down at Gaia, the staff flew out of Gaia's hand, and Gaia screamed. She turned towards Serena, her eyes gleaming red, "You shallow bitch you haven't a clue about anything do you?!" Gaia raced forward towards her staff, and got to it before Serena could. Her cackle lit up the room again, and she released a very powerful ball of electricty, that shot at Serena. Serena tried to evade the attack, but in vain, and it struck her in the chest. Cries of worry were heard above her as she was pushed into the wall by the attack. She moaned in pain, her body pounded the pain out with every heartbeat.   
"You are nothing, why did you even accepy my challange? You knew you wouldn't live, why do this still, I'm too much for them. I thought you were diferent then the other 'Serenity's' before you, but you are the same, you're weak. Pathatic. You make me laugh." Gaia kicked at Serena, still holding her staff tightly.   
Serena's eyes narrowed more, and she tried to get up, but slipped from the pain in her leg.   
"Wait, maybe I was wrong, maybe you are different from the other Serenity's it seems as generations span they get weaker, you're the weakest Serenity I've ever seen. be proud you're different." Gaia's voice was full of spite and hatred.   
Serena felt a new degree of anger, one that she had never felt before, but if she blinded herself with this anger she would parish, she tried to capture the anger, to use it to fight, but not so much as to be blinded by it. Silver sheilded her body, and Serena grabbed Gaia's throat. The silver pulsed from Serena into Gaia, and Gaia screamed in pain. With every scream that echoed from Gaia her staff seemed to light up more.   
Serena screamed her anger, her confusion her life out through the silver pulsating through her and now Gaia as well.   
Gaia felll to one knee, a tear dropped down her pasty cheek. A crack echoed through the cavern and the staff split into two. Gaia looked down at the staff then up at Serena, who had turned into Serenity just then. Serenity glared down at Gaia, with pity and sadness, "The staff was your life, your soul. You traded your soul for power to the demons, but it was so easy to dystory. I'm sorry Gaia, but I can't save you, for you condemmed yourself to Hell the moment you gave away your soul, now you have to pay for that." Serenity kneeled by Gaia and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye Gaia, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Gaia let another tear drop, adn soon she became like her tear, and drooped into the ground, following Plasma into the depths of hell.  
Serenity fell to the ground, the silver around her disapperaing, into her hair. The glorious blonde hair that Serena had been known for turn into the most magnificant silver one had ever seen. Serenity disolved back into Serena, and she became unconscious.   
The others fell from their place in the cage, Gaia gone, and dead. Trunks picked himself up, and raced over to Serena.   
His face filled with shock as he seen her silver hair. He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Suddenly a Earth smybol appeared on his head, and the other senshi aroudn him kneeled. His memeory flashed back to a time when Vegeta-sei was fighting with Earth, but his father, Vegeta, had met the Earth Princess, Bulma. The two fell in love and peace reigned on Earth and Vegeta-sei.   
He remembered when him and Serena first met 1000 years ago, and by Serena's face she was remembering the same.   
  
Serena's mind filled with memories of her as a little girl, meeting the Prince. He was the one who made her feel better, he was the one who was always there for her, and he was the one she had always loved, for all these years.  
  
The senshi's looked on in wonderment, Vegeta remembering a life before this time. He hadbeen givin another change by Serenity's mother, just as his wife, and his son had.   
  
Theres so much left to be told, but it's for another time and another day.   
  
Serena and Trunks held on to each other, for the final battle was over, the battle that had won them so much. They knew that no one would ever wreck their lives again, because they had been together for over 1000 years. Serena knew her life was ment to be with the Z senshi, but she needed her senshi too. The fact of the matter was she needed all her family, but she needed the Z world. not here, this one held to many decitful memeories.   
"Can we go home?" Serena whispered up to Trunks.  
"Is that what you want my dear princess?"  
Serena nodded her head.  
"Then that is what you'll get."  
Serena kissed Trunks softly, they could worry about the details of what they just learned later. For now they were going home. Home. Her real home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay there will be one more chapter after this, and it'll be placed several months after this. I have been working on a story about Serena and Trunks's life in the silver millenium, how they met there, and such, but I need to know if anyone would actually want me to post that. Okay thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you'd like that story, the prequeal. Bye!  
~Lauren~ 


	23. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z  
~*~*~  
This is my last chapter for this story, my friends. Wow, this is my first story I'll have finished on it. I can write a prequeal to this, with enough requests, I have a pretty interesting one going, but that's up to you all, one more time, I want to thank you all for reviewing my story, it's amazing some reviews have been here since I started this! So here is the last chapter to "The real Serena."  
~*~*~  
  
Laughs were heard as the rice fell around the bride and groom. Krillen shielded behind Juuhachigu for cover, Juuhachigu glared down, but a smile lit her face. Serena and Trunks smiled, everything was wonderful. Krillen and Juuhachigu headed off in a hovercraft towards there honeymoon, their wedding had been postponed since the battle between Gaia and Serena, and all the information they had learned. Bulma was clinging onto Vegeta, crying her soul out, her stomech round with it's bundle of joy, which was almost due. Vegeta was muttering something about 'weak onnas' but you could tell he loved the spirit in the air.  
"Goku!" a shreik was heard from Chi chi, "I want to get married again!" she yelled through her sobs, Goku's eyes widened remembering his confusion on what a wedding was, and what it brought him into.  
Bulma's face turned rather serious, and she looked up at Vegeta. "Veg-vegeta!!!"  
He looked down at her and as soon as he seen her face, knew what was wrong." He picked her up and started floating.  
"No! No flying!! Not now, not when I'm like this!"  
The others gasped as they realized what was happening, Bulma was having her child. Chi chi rushed forwards, her hover keys hitting against each other as she rushed to stick Bulma in the hover craft.  
The others flew towards to the hospital.  
  
Hours seemed to pass, everyone was in the waiting room, except for Vegeta, who was in the deliverly room, with Bulma. At first everyone was pacing around, nervous and excited, now everyone sat in a chair, wondering when the news of the baby would come there way. Trunks was staring and Serena, who was resting in his lap, sleeping. Trunks' mind wondered off thinking about Serena. Just how pure, and soulful she was. How gentle, and kind, and absoultly perfect she was. 'I want to marry her.' It suddenly hit him, the words came out of nowhere, it wasn't like, oh yeah I love her, I'll marry her. He knew he loved her, but marriage hadn't been brought up, hell, to tell the truth he hadn't thought of it, fighting, and protecting the world had been. It kind of just hit him that he wanted to marry her, now. To show that he wanted no one else, but her. Never again would he look at other women, well actually there hadn't been another woman who had sparked his interest as much as Serena. Ever since they had sparred when they were younger.   
"Serena." he nudged her gently.  
"oh, was the baby born?" Serena's eyes gazed directly into Trunks'.  
"Not yet, I just had a question to ask you." Serena didn't reply, she just tipped her head to the side and stared up at him expectantly.  
Inhaling he spoke, "Serena. Theres something about you, that drawled me to you, you've always been beside me. We were inseperable. The years you were gone, and in Juban, I had a gash cut into me, and you kept it with you, and you actually still have it, and so when you're not near it hurts, more then you ever know, and when you're near me, I feel no pain, only full completness. I never want to feel that pain again, will you do me the honor of never making me feel that miserable again. Serena, will you marry me? I may not have the ring with me, but trust me, as soon as I'm out of this hospital you will get one, please Serena, don't make me feel that pain, not again."   
Tears streaked like crystals in the light, down Serena's cheeks, her mind course with happiness. So many thoughts running through her head, but most importantly the answer, no hesitation whatsoever, she whispered into his ear, "Yes, yes I'll marry you, without a doubt. I never want you to feel that pain again." They shared a tender kiss.   
"Ahem." Blushing furiously, the two looked up. It was the doctor. "I have some news. Mrs. Breifs had her baby, it's a little girl, a immidate family only may look at Bra Briefs. The others groaned, knowing the couldn't get in, but Serena and Trunks stood up, ready to go into Bulma's room.  
"Sorry Serena, but you have to wait out here!" Gohan grabbed Serena's arm, "I know you'll miss Trunks terribly, but sorry, you two are not married yet."  
Serena took back her arm, "Yeah, but we are engaged, so that's close enough!" The two then rushed into Bulma's room before they could get bombarded with questions, of when and where this happened.  
Vegeta and Bulma turned their eyes from their new baby to the two entering the room. Bulma looked so tired, her turquoise hair sweated and matted to her forhead. Vegeta had just happiness and a sense of pride in his eyes. Serena walked forward, in total awe of the little tyke in front of her. Bra looked so much like Bulma, like a mini clone. Yet deep in the soul of the child was a determination and attitute, defininte attitude.   
"She our baby," Bulma gently whispered, holding Bra out for Serena to hold. Serena tenderly held the new baby, who looked so tired from her journey into the real world. "Hello little one, did you ever enter into a life."  
  
Whats to be told of the lives of Serena, Trunks, and the others are unknown. For they're making that happen right now. But here is where the story ends, and one is to guess the rest now. Let their lives be filled with light, and love, and excitment.   
All we are to really know is, Trunks and Serena are to get married, and they will have their own child. But, that is another story in itself, and not right for the telling now. Just know that they are happy, even if there troubles are large and many, they will always have each other to carry them through.  
~*~  
  
WOW! I finished! I'm happy, I hope you are. Okay, so, should I write a prequeal? :-\   
  
I really want to thank everyone for reviewing you don't know how much that pushed me forth to finish this. thank you all so much.   
  
bye all!  
  
~Lauren 


End file.
